


BLITEOTW 2007

by CousinSue (OtakuElf), Eustacia Vye (eustaciavye)



Category: World War Z - Max Brooks, Zombieland (2009)
Genre: Blogging, Gen, Ghouls, Mild Language, Otakon Staff, Survival, Zombie Apocalypse, collaborative effort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 15:51:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1750151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtakuElf/pseuds/CousinSue, https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/pseuds/Eustacia%20Vye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Attacks are happening all over.  How did it start?  What would any normal person do?  The dead are rising from their rest.  It's our job to survive.</p><p>Sorry, not really World War Z or Zombieland (double-tap, y'all!), but with so many of this type of thing out, it's the closest I could get.</p><p>From Blog Like It's The End Of The World 2007 (BLITEOTW 2007).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In 2007, back when LiveJournal was the Big Thing in social media, Blog Like It's The End Of The World was suggested. I took it and ran with it. And people, missing the note at the beginning, believed me.
> 
> Until we got that all straightened out. 
> 
> Then they dove into it with great gusto and creativity.
> 
> So here it is, ghouls attacking in Eastern Pennsylvania, courtesy of me, and my friends online.

8:12 am  
BLITEOTW  
Woke up to a very odd smell this morning. Not sure if it is all the water we've been having from the rain. The hail was odd too, it wasn't exactly white.

Talked a little to the neighbors, as everybody is out in front of their houses. Nobody sure what's going on, but we're all blaming it on those idiots next door who are busy constructing on the swamp...excuse me, wetlands out back. 

8:19 am  
BLITEOTW  
Apparently the smell is not just here. It's all over, according to the Chattyvine.

Which made me check out the news as well. All over Pennsylvania, but even stronger in Washington DC. Well, that's built on a swamp, so I'd expect that. 

Something weird is going on over at the "bad" neighbor's. I can see out the sliding door that the construction has stopped and people are running around. 

Curiosity is saying "go over. Find out", but common sense is pointing out that this is the family that has been deliberately riding their four wheelers on our other neighbor's grass because we (the neighbors in back) dared to speak up against their destruction of the swamp (wet land) at the public meeting. 

Well, someone will find out and tell me.

10:03 a.m. BLITEOTW  
Sigh.

Doggone it. As if we didn't have enough trouble.

I'm not sure what exactly is going on, but the neighbors in the back are dead. Well, except for their triplets, who are hiding out here. 

Ghouls...the news reports are getting it wrong *As Usual*. They are NOT Zombies. If there were zombies we wouldn't have to worry. They'd just stand and do what we tell them, maybe rot a bit.

Anyway, they dug up something with the earthmover in the swamp, and decided not to notify the police or the township. I guess they thought there was some form of treasure in an old steel drum sunk in the swamp. How many times do you find Treasure in a Steel Drum?  
Anyway, I've called the CDC, or did before the phones (land lines) went out. It's not as though the things are hunting us at the moment. So we're packing for five kids, the spouse and me, and if I see any sign that there's going to be a significant problem with contamination or a siege, then we are heading for Which_chick's house in the country.

Called the spouse and told him to tell them he's sick and come home. I need to call work and let them know I won't be in. I wonder if the Eldar Spawn's cell will work? Spouse has my new cell with him, so that's pretty useless.

Oh, and forget shooting them. A good whack with a shovel on the back of the head works better, and doesn't splatter as much.

deza  
2007-06-13 02:27 pm  
The last volume of the Oxford English Dictionary works, too.  
Any suggestions for treating a bite?

cousin_sue  
2007-06-13 02:46 pm  
Treat it like you'd treat a human bite. Heaven knows people have filthy mouths. Clean it out well with alcohol and make sure the blood is flowing to clean it out. Not sure if antiobiotic cream will work, but it can't hurt.

matttheminion  
2007-06-13 02:38 pm  
Well I suppose if you consider industrial waste treasure.....

cousin_sue  
2007-06-13 02:47 pm  
Yeah, that was my thought too. Maybe they did consider it treasure...not sure what they'd have used it for though...

He had a pool building business.

redheadedali  
2007-06-13 03:06 pm  
Ghouls...the news reports are getting it wrong *As Usual*. They are NOT Zombies.  
I heart cousin_sue.  
That is all.

 

10:44 a.m. BLITEOTW  
Doh! It's not the land lines. They're fine.

It's our study phone, which *Some* body forgot to hang up.

For a plague and all, the local services seem to be running just fine. Cable is still in (and still nothing worth watching). Somebody at AMC with a sense of humor is running a George Romero marathon.

The news updates say that it's not "undead" or anything. Some sort of parasite. I'm wondering if it's biological warfare, like in Day of the Triffids. 

Anyway, I need to go in to work, as there's no state of emergency declared by the Commonwealth, and they guilted me into it. Taking *all five* of the kids in, which should be a real treat. On the other hand, I've been a little worried about the Head Start kids. Spouse will meet us there, as will my sister and *her* kids and spouse. 

Spouse has "borrowed" back the Queen Emeraldas, just sold to Josh and Becky. Which is diesel (full tank o gas), with a crew cab and extended bed. So we'll be able to fit all this stuff and kids in. Weird that we're not more scared than we are. For me, I think it's all those dreams about something like this happening, so...

mailechan  
2007-06-13 03:38 pm  
Uhh...I'm not sure what to say here. Part of me wants to ask if you're writing a story, because this sounds like something right out of a horror story. And the other part of me is going "Oh my god! Are you guys going to be all right?"

cassandramorgan  
2007-06-13 03:43 pm  
She just made a post about this on the Otakon forums....Blog Like It's The End Of The World. (Evidentally, that is what the BLITEOTW title means.) It's a...game, I guess you'd call it...where you blog like zombies are attacking or whatever you want to say zombies do ;)  
Yeah, I was worried at first too.

(cousin_sue)  
2007-06-13 03:51 pm  
I have a link to go with all this, but can't seem to get it to work on my old 9.2 os.  
I'll put that up when I get to work, along with a picture.  
Sorry if I concerned you guys...

 

eustacia_vye28  
2007-06-13 04:35 pm  
If you do a google search on "BLITEOTW," Sue's journal pops up on the first page. nifty!

sundancekat  
2007-06-13 04:22 pm  
Ohhh, a George Romero marathon...better study hard now. Your life may depend on it.

1:28 pm  
BLITEOTW  
Halite!

Halite works too!

We've been busy...More in a bit! 

13.33  
BLITEOTW  
Okay.

We've been busy. You know how when people aren't taking care of things and you just sort of start telling them what to do...  
and they do it? Well, we've been busy.

First of all, we found that Halite works as well as rock salt. And better than kosher salt, because it's in rocks, not grains.  
So dig out your bags of snow-melt from last winter. Make a defensive perimeter around your house. They won't cross it, and haven't figured to put boards over the circle or anything. They don't seem to think much, no cunning. Anyway, yes, it will kill the grass. No, that's not particularly important right now. And yes, we're worried about all that salt getting into the ground water. But we're a lot more worried about killing whatever it is causing this before *it* gets into the ground water!

If it rains, don't forget to refresh the circle.

We've got a little command center set up at the PennDot storage facility, where they have all those huge piles of halite for the road crews. We sent some pickup trucks to the local townships to commandeer their piles of leftover salt too. 

A local elected official got kind of shirty. The Staties...yeah, they're the actual authority here...and they're in touch with what's left of the National Guard here...they backed me up. We've got the communities encircled, and have been hunting the ghouls inside the circles. Our locals like that particular bit.

Allentown is secure. They blocked the bridges right away, so nothing has passed those. And apparently whatever it is can't go across running water. The Mighty Lehigh is a great asset at this point!

CDC is confused. At least the local person they sent us is. No clue. 

We're also burning the bodies. It was great fun for a while peppering the ghouls with salt and seeing them drop (it was like somebody cut a string), but it's hot here. So we've got a big pit, a huge one, and we're layering bodies with halite and burning them. The halite makes the fire burn *blue*, which is sort of cool, if you can ignore the burning flesh smell.

The local librarians have been keeping track of the descriptions, the i.d. that some of the bodies have, so when this all ends we can let people know if their loved ones came through our camp. We tried taking photos, but just don't have the equipment or the storage space for the type of documentation we'd need. Someone from Lafayette College might be showing up eventually, but we're making do with what we've got for now.

We've set up a sort of hospital in the construction equipment garage, and Med-evac brought us some supplies, and more important trained medical personnel. They're about used up, though. All medical people have been called into the hospitals and medical emergency places. 

Pass it on, halite or salt. Not sure why, but of course we're all wondering if this happened before, and if this is why salt is equated with the soul and all. Like in Kolchak.

Be safe!

sundancekat  
2007-06-13 06:26 pm  
Damn. This is the one time when living down south is bad. No road salt or anything. At least it doesn't seem to be as bad down here yet. I mean, security has locked down our building, but there's nothing going on outside. Not that we can see at least. Of course, we are in the middle of a forest...

cousin_sue  
2007-06-13 06:30 pm  
Don't let anybody go out by themselves. I know you're locked down, but this is one time when being a woman and going to the Powder room in a group is an most excellent idea.

2:34 pm  
BLITEOTW  
Deza's gone.  
http://deza.livejournal.com/

2:58 pm  
BLITEOTW  
Got word from Quest (was) Springfield. 

They seem to be taking matters into their own hands, and our people are safe. Worrying about KSleet, haven't heard much from the Chicago area.

3:19 pm  
BLITEOTW  
Is it getting dark early or what? We're all a little worried about the rain. I know it will wash away the protections we've set up.  
I am trying hard not to say, "What else can go wrong?" because I know as soon as I say it something will.

Eldar Spawn looks really cute in kevlar! No, it's not useful against the ghouls, because she's not going to be anywhere NEAR them, but it seems to give her a sense of security. I don't think she'll be too into horror films after this. Younger Spawn is working her skinny little butt off.

Glad they are both safe.

 

4:08  
BLITEOTW  
Younger spawn came to get me. They're outside our circle, waiting. Just standing there. 

Well, until somebody comes out without protection. The trucks are going through okay. The guys in the back are sowing halite broadcast, and it clears a path as they go through. They don't seem as squeamish as I am about driving over the bodies.

Otherwise, they're in rows twenty to thirty feet deep about ten feet from the chain link fence. That ten feet is the area we salted.  
The trucks are getting in and out, and the helicopter too. It's beginning to feel a bit claustrophobic.

Word from Lehigh Township, Moore Township, Danielsville and Slatington is that they're standing outside the salted circles there too.  
We did the experiments from Day of the Triffids and Tremors 2 to see what was attracting them, but it doesn't seem to be vibrations, sound, or heat. Granted, none of us here are scientists, although we do have one science teacher from the high school, so I'm doubting that any of this will be scientifically valid, but...

Bad reports are coming from the capitols (our capitol in Harrisburg and from DC).

Gah. Just remembered that my library book is overdue.

geoffimusprime  
2007-06-13 08:39 pm  
I would imagine it's your scent that's drawing them in.

cousin_sue  
2007-06-13 08:41  
Yes, and we're all getting stinkier by the hour. No shower facilities here.

And I don't want us to use the water for anything that's not medical or imbibement. Don't forget to pack water if you decide to leave the apartment! 

jameskirk  
2007-06-13 09:13 pm  
send me your coordinates and those of otakon staffers. i'll send a black copter your/their way. the con must go on after this!

 

6:02  
BLITEOTW  
My Mom just showed up. That's a comfort. She says that my stepfather is safe up in SC. Apparently the grad students up there are having a ton of fun defending the airport (which is in the middle of a huge amount of farmland).

On the other good news front, my sisters and brothers and their families are safe, ditto the cousins and aunts and uncles, and my Dad and Stepmom. My sister and her daughter have all found a secure site. Weirdly, they're near swampland too, but there's not much activity there. Small favors. 

Sector R is utilizing his mad scientist skills. Always a plus. Now if we can just get HIM to do some blogging...

Not so oddly, it seems that both my family members and many of the Otakon staff are organizing.

quiet_aversion  
2007-06-13 10:23 pm  
Hey, I've been following your updates and I just have to say, the salt and halite advice was amazing and I love you for it.  
Stay safe.

cousin_sue  
2007-06-13 10:47 pm  
I'm so glad!  
You stay safe too!

 

Mad Science at work (BLITEOTW)  
sector_r  
2007-06-13 10:33 pm  
Posting from some guy's Wifi-equipped laptop, but not sure from exactly where. Been very mobile today, a-la Die Hard. Ears hurt: lost my hearing protectors early on and there's been semi-constant gunfire in my vicinity for the last seven hours. 

Mass panic in some areas of Southeast PA but I've seen some of the survivors pulling together and organizing. Myself has been occupied foraging for reloads for the shotguns, un-looted provisions and vehicle upgrades. Through perserverance and good luck managed all three today.

Keep spreading the word about the rock salt and halite. Have heard some disturbing news from Danish geologists (glaciologists?) that may give us some big leverage. Significant if true.

Keep cool. Half the casualties I've seen today were the result of human-derived chaos rather than zombie combat. Other half will give me nightmares for the rest of my life.

teflon_tim  
2007-06-13 10:53 pm  
Remember what we said that one time, Sue: the apple orchard. If we can all meet up there, we may be able to wait this out. Wide open spaces, true, but we'll literally be able to see them coming a mile away.

Spread the word. Meet up at the apple orchard. And this time we're bringing more than baskets for pickin'.

BLITEOTW: Safety by the ocean  
cjandre  
2007-06-14 01:47 am  
I've been following some of your posts - Yours were actually the first hint I got that something was wrong. 

I think being on a peninsula is what is saving us down here. The local hunters and police are working together to patrol the woods and cut off the Neck from the rest of the state. They blew up the bridge to Tappahannock and the one to Whitestone this afternoon, and have gone to a ferry system with a curfew. There've been some incidents at checkpoints, and I wouldn't be surprised if there were more than one 'friendly fire' death in the woods, but that is north of us, and it is pretty sheltered here.

Worse comes to worst, we evacuate by boat. They start dissolving in the salt water, so they won't come out in that.  
Stay safe!

6:50 p.m.  
BLITEOTW  
Ow.

I mean, OW!

Clawmarks down my left cheek. Not from a ghoul, from one of our own. Hysterical woman freaked out, started screaming that it wasn't fair that I hadn't lost anyone, and attacked me. Pulled out a good hank of hair too. My scalp feels very tender.

Does she think that family are all that matter? We have *all* lost someone. And we're all going to lose more before this is over.

We used mercurachrome. I haven't had that on since I was a kid. My cheek has bright orange red lines painted on it

7:03 pm  
BLITEOTW  
The apple orchard! http://www.berksweb.com/hope.html . Near French Creek. We talked about this once. If you can make it there, it's our safe meeting spot. I had forgotten that until Teflon Tim reminded me.

Cassandra, you could make it there, I know you know where it is! If we survive the night, we'll be there.

BLITEOTW  
Sabre_Posted on 2007.06.13 at 19:12 

I took all the data I could and loaded it onto a pen drive. Along with a last will and testament, not that it'll probably do any good since nobody will be around to read it. I still don't know what happened. One of those choppers crashed on the roof. Things caught fire, and people then finally started to panic. The first wave out made it about 400 feet before they came out of the woods and caught them. Remember how I said I could run faster than most other people? Well, I'm afraid that was my quite successful plan. 

Once I got past the big hoard, it's been easy to avoid or trick them when I encountered them. Hoped on a truck full of escapees and made it back to the University of Maryland. Man, after all the crime we've had here, the police stopped goofing around. This place is like a fortress. On my way in, I saw gangs of students beating zombies into the ground, left and right, with burning toilet seats. I guess I'm safe for a while, once again, but who knows how long this will last? Everybody tends to stay inside, but I swear I see people shambling along the streets of campus. What good is keeping them out if they're already inside?

Still no guns to be had, though. Damn. What I wouldn't give for even a .22 pistol right now. Or even a sword or crowbar. I put that Louisville Slugger by the door of the garage for a reason, so I hope somebody back home is putting it to good use. I've tried to pass on the tip about road salt, but nobody seems to want to listen. This time, I'm going to make a break for it on my own, and not wait for the chaos to reach me first. 

Good lord, somebody just asked me how the brains were at Panda Express. I think leaving should be done sooner rather than later... I know I'm okay so far, all I have is a little frostbite on my arm... 

Cousin Sue  
9:59 pm  
BLITEOTW  
Guys, I'm getting ready to go to bed.

We've got fires burning, and watches set.

When we wake up tomorrow and find it's not a bad dream, I know we'll still survive.

Meanwhile, a Robert Frost poem has been running through my head.

And so I want to end with this before crawling into a sleeping bag with the spouse and the spawn nearby.

“Fire and Ice” by Robert Frost.

(From Harper’s Magazine, December 1920.)

SOME say the world will end in fire,  
Some say in ice.  
From what I’ve tasted of desire  
I hold with those who favor fire.  
But if it had to perish twice,  
I think I know enough of hate  
To know that for destruction ice  
Is also great  
And would suffice.

Good night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have removed peoples' real names. Just for the greater good.

Doc The Stampede (docthestampede) wrote,  
@ 2007-06-13 23:50:00

BLITEOTW  
Fuck.  
There was just another explosion, this time much closer. I think the bastards are trying to eat through the island from underneath.

I am not sure if these people were being led off to safety or not. More pictures under the cut.

Picture of Reported infested building  
CDC has been marking infested buildings, I got reports that this building was under suspicion.

Picture of onstruction Site - Infested  
Those holes in the foundation, they're access points to the sewers. I think I saw national guard looking to seal these off but I don't think they got there in time.

Picture of The lost ones  
Someone got overrun by the infected in this area before it could be secured. All that was left was the guy's sneaker.

Picture of Infested buildings  
Lots of buildings that were infested have been locked down. There were obvious buildings not to go into.

Picture of Wall of Safety  
I heard the sounds of children and adults taking care of them behind this wall, but when I called out to them it got real quiet. I also heard some metallic sounds, and decided not to investigate.

Picture of Guides to safety?  
The authorities were leading this huge batch of people down the street. Some of them told me that they were being led to somewhere safe, but I thought I saw a few of them with bandages. I'm not sure it will be that safe for them.

Picture of Being led off to   
I don't think its going to be safe where they're going.

Picture of Infested building  
I walked by this hallway, then I had to run for it because some zombies/ghouls started came around the corner.

Picture of Infested building  
This entire range was infested, blurry cus I was running like hell.

Picture of Infested street  
This entire street is infested. Blurry cus I was still running from a batch that came out of the bakery.

Picture of "Its after me"  
I got away from that one back there but only barely.

 

Bananakin Skywalker (hicat) wrote,  
@ 2007-06-13 23:53:00

BLITEOTW  
Woohoo!! Being on top of the mall was a great idea, see? No one could get to us from the ground, see? And people could see that we're living, breathing, and most importantly, not eating other people alive. So helicopters flew over. And fired at us at first. And I guess, because one of us died... They decided we weren't infected. So they came back around and picked us up, and now... I don't know where I'm going, but I'm hopeful, at least! Better than I was this afternoon..

mizunohime   
2007-06-14 12:26 am (local) (link)   
I am glad that you are alright. It was quite terrifying all day. I have never seen such mayhem. Curiouser and curiouser...

forget_that_day   
2007-06-14 01:01 am (local) (link)   
this post made me think about a song...  
http://www.jonathancoulton.com/lyrics/re-your-brains

joshuasbones   
2007-06-14 11:27 am (local) (link)   
Wait. We aren't supposed to be eating other people? I saw everyone else doing it and I just assumed....

Hyacinth Girl (eustacia_vye28) wrote,  
@ 2007-06-14 00:35:00

Entry tags: bliteotw

BLITEOTW  
i'm terrified right now.  
what i was originally going to post... well, let me post it anyway. hopefully, it'll help me calm down. i tried to phone post on my way home, but the number only connected to dead air. three times. so i gave up and just rushed home. 

i don't know which is worse, having to push my way into the hospital, or having nobody out there when i left. when i left, the main entrance was filthy and deserted. glops of goo were all over the grassy areas, and i wound up almost playing hopscotch so i could keep my shoes clean. there was one person in the parking lot, but i didn't make eye contact and didn't want to draw attention to myself. there was a sewer treatment truck there, and someone had sprayed stuff all over the grassy areas near the parking lot. i got into my car okay, and that's when i found out LJ voice posting was down. or the number i'd picked no longer is a voicepost number. i don't know.

they were repainting the lanes entering into the hospital complex. it looked like a doozy of an accident had been there, and trauma did say that they were really busy when i'd called them about the guy with the rashes (and no, somehow i don't think keflex is enough, thankyouverymuch!). the area was deserted except for the three guys repainting the lanes and turn arrows. the drive home was fairly empty. i saw a lot more porch lights on, but not as many cars. i was the only car on the road in some spots.

my neighborhood was dead. i got inside okay, and i saw the salt lines on the yard. jay had done a great job defending the fort. i was looking forward to finally sleeping after this hellacious day. i brushed my teeth, and washed my face.  
and that's when i found it.

i'm hyperventilating now. i'm completely freaking out.

there's a scratch under the hairline. i must've scrubbed off the scabs just now. it started bleeding like all head lacs do, and i flipped. i shrieked, and started pouring peroxide over it. (ow!) and then i moved on to alcohol when jay came over (oh holy ow!) and then he helped to pour salt over it (zomg ow!!!!).

now i know why my head hurt.

it's hard to breathe, and it's not my cold. all i can think of is OMG, OMG, OMG. or WTF, WTF, WTF!! it was that code, probably. the one that looked like a seizure, but wasn't. we medicated her, of course. we strapped her in like every other code, and she just didn't look right. the lesion on her head was like some ugly fungal thing... but what if it wasn't? what if it wasn't?

i'm freaking out now. i want to cry, but i'm so scared that if i start i can't stop.

jay knows what to do if something happens. til death do us part.

 

bugchicklv   
2007-06-14 12:59 am (local) (link)   
OMG. You come near my brains woman, and you're toast.

 

eustacia_vye28   
2007-06-14 07:53 am (local) (link)   
i think the combo worked, thank goodness.   
but if i'm visiting vegas, i'll give a shout out your way. ;)

 

vivier   
2007-06-14 02:10 pm (local) (link)   
OK OK so I missed the subject line on this? and I thought SOMETHING WAS REALLY HAPPENING and I was about to comment like OMG ARE YOU ALRIGHT??? and I was totally freaked. Thanks for that xDD

 

eustacia_vye28   
2007-06-14 02:14 pm (local) (link)   
*squishyhugs*

aw... I'm sorry... but I wanted a way to close out the Blog Like It's the End of the World Day that would be a big enough bang. I guess I succeeded.

I'll make it up to you... want a ficlet?

 

docthestampede   
2007-06-14 03:08 pm (local) (link)   
You get the prize for strongest standalone entry. ;)

 

eustacia_vye28   
2007-06-14 10:38 pm (local) (link)   
*bows*  
thank you, thank you. i wanted to finish the day off with a bang. :)

Doc The Stampede (docthestampede) wrote,  
@ 2007-06-13 23:57:00

Entry tags: bliteotw, the end, zombies

BLITEOTW  
I was going through the photos that I took today, and I think I've realized something. I think they're learning to use tools. They're not just shambling anymore. Everyone in the city, be careful. They're not just limited to coming at you aimlessly, they can use simple tools now. They can open doors and use crowbars.  
This is bad. I was joking when I said this a while back but... "Oh shit, its apocalypse time!" 

Wait.. there are dogs outside barking up a storm, and I'm hearing alot of screaming.. I gotta go check this..

oh SHIT they're coming through the sewers like I suspected, THEY'RE POURING OUT LIKE CRAZY EN MASSE. THE GAS LINES ARE EXPLODING EVERYWHERE. Manhattan is toast!

I gotta grab my family and run. I've got my knives and a staff, and a sack of salt, but this building won't last with the gas lines going. I'm going to try and find a safe zone outside of the island. I may have to try one of the bridges and get to Brooklyn. From there the ferries might still be running. I can only hope.

Good luck everyone. I hope you all see the dawn.

 

jameskirk   
2007-06-14 12:18 am (local) (link)   
i can confirm ...  
\------Original Message------  
From: WC-1  
Sent: Jun 13, 2007 11:59 PM  
Subject: MN FIRE-EXPLOSION  
WED 6/13/2007 23:59:01  
STATUS: OPEN/ACTIVE  
PROGNOSIS: MONITORING  
FIRE - EXPLOSION  
MN, ZOMBIE ATTACK, FIRE EVERYWHERE, GAS LINE EXPLODING, CITY ON FIRE. ARGH.  
RESPONDING UNITS: OEM MONITORING  
INCIDENT ID: 2007:06:13:23:58:35:323  
Sent from my BlackBerry® wireless handheld

(Reply to this)

 

thatcalliecat   
2007-06-14 12:19 am (local) (link)   
brains!!!!

 

Hellbuny (hellbuny) wrote,  
@ 2007-06-14 09:39:00

Current mood: alive

End of BLITEOTW  
This will be my last update... We're going offline to conserve power... And I don't think the net infrastructure will be around much longer just one more lone record on this insanity. I'll come on a year from now if I'm still here and the net is still alive. I have my doubts from what I saw on my drive.

Made it back from NC with vyxle, I don't even want to begin to describe the carnage. I was mostly driving offroad the entire way, the highways are just littered with cars, wreckage and corpses. Her father didn't make it... she had to kill him once he turned... he nearly got her... I'm just so glad he didn't.

I acquired two things on my way back. I've picked up a Caterpillar tractor/plow that we hauled back with the Hummer, and a healthy working supply of firearms from a local militia in NC. I had to barter pretty heavy in supplies for them, but shotguns and a Hunting rifle will help with the long term defense. 

We start building earthworks tommorow. I'm going to go with the family and see if we can salvage the solar system from the Local BP. if we have that, we should be ok indeffinitly. 13k water reserve, on well water, and plenty of food. If you can make it here, we have plenty of room and space.  
Good Luck Everyone.

 

med_kitty   
2007-06-14 12:32 pm (local) (link)   
I hope stuff gets better. Guess no more adventures from the Hellbunny for a while huh?

 

Hellbuny (hellbuny) wrote,  
@ 2007-06-14 00:45:00

Current mood: awake

BLITEOTW  
When I said that alabaster gets eaten by zombies, and mailechan would be making Brain Pepperoni buns, I didn't think I'd be talking anything serious.

Alabaster's one of them now, and so is Mailechan. I got to the gathering this afternoon, but thevst was already fending off Jim and Maile. I don't know what I'm going to do. I know Sam went home to family, I can only hope he's ok.

The family knows what's going on. We are isolated out here in the country part of MD, we've not seen so much action as others have, and I'm kinda worried.

We've taken stock of what we have, and I think we are prepared to defend our home. Our generator is working fine, and The pool is fresh with clean chlorinated wated. 13000 Gallons should hold us as long as the filter lasts. We've taken the precaution of covering it up with the pool mesh, and since the cover can hold an elephant in weight, we should be fine. At last resort it's going to be our shelter. We are well supplied with food, as once we knew what was going on, we took out several of our neighbors cows, and have dressed and prepared them.

God bless survival training.

We have a large propane and gas tank we will need to fortify, but it looks like we will be ok in the long run. 

I'm worried about vyxle. I heard from her not that long ago, but I'd feel safer if she was here. I think I'm going to have to make a break for NC and get her. I don't want to face the end of the world without her.

I've boarded up the windows on our Hummer, Stocked with with enough gas to get to NC and Back, and loaded up some weaponry. I've been filling capsules with Halite salt (owning a 7-Eleven and having a permanant stockpile of Halite helps) and have done some test fires with my paintball gun. It stops em, but not for long. Just enough to cut a clear swath through a horde of them. I've made over a dozen Molatov Cocktails, and I've prepped some Chlorine/HCL bombs just in case.

I'm headed to NC to get vyxle. Wish me luck.

 

vyxle   
2007-06-14 10:42 am (local) (link)   
Awww <3

 

med_kitty   
2007-06-14 12:56 pm (local) (link)   
WTF? Interesting...so I hope you get to NC alright.

 

BLITEOTW

*cries*

I know J's all right. i talked to him a while ago, he's okay at home. he's holding up okay. the man did take fencing in college, after all.  
we were busy here. trauma was backed up, but there was one guy here, eyes bugged out and absolutely filthy. we had staff hose him down in the shower room and peel the clothes off of him. rashes everywhere, and a toe that looked bitten. WTF? of all places... I don't ponder these kinds of things. i don't want to. i really don't want to.

my head hurts.

i have to brave the ride home now. i hope everyone else is okay; i haven't been able to check and my cell reception is crap down here. the only positive about working my ass off while still on the tail end of this illness is that i'm encased in concrete and keyed doors. my one foray upstairs to the inpatient unit did not include any hysterical noises about infestation, so they're still good up there. my guess is that the code blue in the lobby may have been someone in the midst of turning. or maybe the code M in the acute ER was another one? there were a lot of scared people in the ER waiting room. i didn't stop to talk to the cops to find out what the outlying status was. they'd been here since before 8 pm anyway, they wouldn't know the current situation, right?

i washed my hands with alcohol a few times. they still feel scummy. i don't think i got scratched anywhere. i don't think so. i think brenda would have told me if someone scratched me. she said i was missed at the retreat today; otherwise, she really didn't want to talk about it. i hope the rest of them are okay.

why am i so dedicated to work again??

my head hurts. i hope i get to my car okay...

 

matttheminion 11:12p  
BLITEOTW - BBQ  
Nothi..nothing wrooong here in COLUMBUS  
PeRrfectly safFfe, evErybunNy is happpppy   
If you must hidE, cOme, hide wIth uS  
Bring FOOD!!!   
Current Mood: hungry

 

docthestampede 10:57p  
BLITEOTW  
Something is up. Livejournal is bogging down, and the phone lines are starting to clog up.

It has been quiet for a while but that's changing - there's a tension in the air that I can't explain. That damned smell, the one that follows the zombies is starting to get carried in the wind again. I thought it was just the wind carrying it but I'm not so sure now.

SHIT, I just heard a dull boom in the distance, and there's alot of shouting and screaming. Its far off right now but I think something is making its move.

Ghouls, zombies, whatever the fuck you want to call them -- they're a plague.  
If its the last thing I do, it'll be to post a photographic record of what I've seen.  
They're in the subway systems - be careful!

BLITEOTW  
Goodness. Found a few more people, and a power source. Charging up my computer, because, of course, that's totally necessary. We're on the roof of the mall at the moment. The roof appears to be pretty safe, the only way you can reach it is by going up the ladders on the walls... 

I always said mall shoppers acted like zombies...

We're not so clear on this food thing. We have more shelter than expected, that's a good thing.

Oh, hey... I left my cell phone at the apartment... Fuck. 

Looking at the internet, seeing that other cities are having problems, too. Glad we're not alone! 

Okay, yeah. Meeting time with the other people up here! 

 

docthestampede 9:29p

Doc The Stampede (docthestampede) wrote,  
@ 2007-06-13 21:29:00

BLITEOTW  
okay.. okay..

I'm a little calmer now. The trip home was really scary. Its really quiet right now outside, which is starting to worry me.  
There are some new reports to follow up on. I've heard from alot of people who have made it to fairly safe zones, thank goodness.   
sector_r, cousin_sue, saber_rider, chefakito, and pockyman are in theory OK right now. 

I've seen sundancekat online but i'm not sure if its her or an internet ghost. junemermaid hit one with her car, I'm worried tho. her video message ended pretty suddenly. thatcalliecat got nicked and had to take off half of her leg. She's completely drunk. orochiserge is gone, seems the infection can hit animals too. We may have lost jvowles, I have not heard from him since his last post. oshidori is in trouble but she's in queens, no one can get to her.

From what I can tell, my theory on the varying areas of infection seem to be accurate. The different regions of the world are seeing slightly different effects take place. Some places are calling them zombies, others are calling the ghouls. 

I can't emphasize enough tho, the best thing to do right now is stay secure. If you are in a secure area, STAY THERE. Band together and keep your locations secure. 

I'm in a fairly safe location, my building is high and has only two routes of access upwards. We've knocked out the elevators and have armed guards at the stairwells.

I have some more photos that have been sent in. Maybe there are clues in those. I'll post those once I'm done checking on the others.  
**edit** I'm having trouble getting the photos to upload.. I think something may be up.

 

hicat   
2007-06-13 09:51 pm (local) (link)   
Indianapolis is pretty fucked up, too. I hear Chicago's got it worse. Worrisome, being so close to them. 

 

thatcalliecat   
2007-06-13 10:29 pm (local) (link)   
brains!

 

trishalynn   
2007-06-13 10:33 pm (local) (link)   
We're fine here in Queens. No, really. Trust me.  
Would I lie to you?  
...braiiiiiins...?

 

penultimateokgo   
2007-06-13 10:39 pm (local) (link)   
Virginia's pretty messed up :\ I haven't seen anyone else alive so far. I think the Marine base is trying to get resources together for an attack, but I can't tell, most of the radio stations are out.

How's the upper east side? my brother's there on 29th street, and i haven't heard from him, I'm afraid he didn't make it.

arterich   
2007-06-14 10:55 pm (local) (link)   
(BLTEOTW)  
Baltimore seems to be pretty secure. I swung by Camden Yards yesterday to check out the damage and things actually looked safer than usual. It looks like the zombies scared off all the pan handlers. Sure you have to pass by a handful of zombies mumbling "brains", but they're not as persistent as the pan handlers mumbling "got any spare change?"

I took the opportunity to resupply at the Sam's Club half a mile from my house and the "Wine Cellar" is now fully stocked. I've got about 3 months of bottled water and food along with some improvised weapons. I guess that's the real reason they sell hairspray and lighters in packs of a dozen nowadays. There's only one way in aside from the emergency escape hatch and the main door were originally built for a submarine hatch so it should withstand whatever gets thrown at it. Thankfully I get a chance to string an ethernet cable down here before I had to seal things off.

 

ModernDayViking (moderndayviking) wrote,  
@ 2007-06-13 21:29:00

BLITEOTW  
Shit! Shit and Shit! 

Down Town Baltimore was hit hard and we were lucky to get out. 

How I made it home I have no clue but here I am with the lights out and running as silent as I can. 

Gun is loaded with plenty of ammo, food is low but I find a way to stretch it out, and the place as secure as I can make it. Tomorrow I will try for dads and then try to work south from there. Getting away from highly populated areas is a must. 

Shit, I hear something outs

 

 

tripleh_rules   
2007-06-14 07:11 am (local) (link)   
Richmond, Va was hit hard too. While this is a small town not really a city, the suburban sprawl is massive and there is the problem. Hundreds of soccer mom zombies everywhere. I was looking for an excuse to get out of this town this is a good one. I am going to head north. Two reasons. Once you get past the over populated northern states in to Canada they still have real wilderness. Not a lot of people, hence not a lot of them. Later people I am off to raid a gun store and a walmart for supplies. Good luck!

 

seaya (seaya) wrote,  
@ 2007-06-13 20:41:00

Current mood: anxious  
Entry tags: bliteotw, zombies

I'm ok!

I had to work today and couldn't blog all day like some of you people.

There aren't too many of them around here, and it was raining very hard, like buckets and buckets earlier, so that slowed them down a bit. You can see lots of body parts splattered about and crashed cars from some messy run ins.

I'm inside with my cats right now trying to figure out what I'm doing, but I'm safe. I have some food.

I was able to reach my mom and she and my dad are safe. He has some guns, so they should be better off than I. Phil is stuck down in Columbia, MD, so he may well be toast. The news says that that's one of the places they have been congregating. It makes sense that they would like such a place.

I'm trying not to think too hard about what's going to happen next. I do have my medicine though, so I guess that's ok.  
moo

 

littlebutfierce   
2007-06-13 09:18 pm (local) (link)   
Ha ha, I love this!

 

resident_geek   
2007-06-13 09:24 pm (local) (link)   
Yes, it took me a few re-reads to get what was going on. Very well done.  
A bike can outrun most of them, right?

 

fuego   
2007-06-13 10:05 pm (local) (link)   
lol...yeah, I keep seeing these posts and thinking "WTF???"...I keep forgetting this zombie blog day thing.

 

resident_geek   
2007-06-13 10:19 pm (local) (link)   
Forgetting? I hadn't even known about it. But I kinda got the upshot. (Shows how "hip" my f-list is...;-)

 

seaya   
2007-06-13 10:19 pm (local) (link)   
It should!

And Pentjak Silat on your side cannot hurt!

 

resident_geek   
2007-06-13 10:22 pm (local) (link)   
If we can, we'll try to make our way over. R's van still has some gas in it, and we have a freezer's worth of deer meat that can keep for a while. Living at ground level as we do, we won't be able to stay here much longer...

 

seaya   
2007-06-13 10:26 pm (local) (link)   
You are welcome over here. Even if thinks go sour, it will be nice to not die alone. I'll leave the porch light on!

 

darwiniacat   
2007-06-13 10:17 pm (local) (link)   
Holy crap, when I first started reading about body parts and cars, I just assumed there really had been a tornado and you had passed it or it came near your house.

Don't scare me like that!

 

unprotoize   
2007-06-14 12:55 am (local) (link)   
body parts! nice touch!

 

sherarara   
2007-06-15 07:29 am (local) (link)   
You scared the crap out of me! Seriously!  
I was reading this from my iPaq in class and all I could think about was, omgliekwoah, I leave the country and the whole place goes to shit.  
I had to read several of the comments before I finally was clued in.

*whew* 

In retrospect, that was awesome.

 

seaya   
2007-06-15 07:44 am (local) (link)   
:-D  
I saw everyone else's elaborate tales, and I concluded that the best course of action was to write like I normally write and not mention zombies by name. Yay! Win!

 

Doc The Stampede (docthestampede) wrote,  
@ 2007-06-13 20:14:00

Entry tags: bliteotw, zombies

BLITEOTW  
fuck. i got home. had to fast talk past the guards in my stairwells but the building is fairly secure for now. the city is patchwork, there are areas that are fairly safe and areas that are wrecked. i had to backtrack alot to find a safe path out. nearly got taken out at penn station, couldn't avoid going underground. tried to get through to where calliecat is, she's in the middle of a bad area. donno if hedgecreature made it out of her area. need to check the windows and get my mom out of the guest room, she's quietly freaking out but she went home. some of my family in queens have not checked in, worried about them.  
i have a theory - i think they're developing but differently -- the ones in jersey were pretty stupid but the ones here seem to be a little faster and a little smarter. i'm afraid that they're developing based on the surroundings, that'd explain why they're different everywhere.  
going to go freak out now and wash the dirt off of me, i fell down running during a bad patch on the west side

 

cousin_sue   
2007-06-13 08:29 pm (local) (link)   
Check out Sector_R.

Seems there's a glaciologist in Denmark who might have something important. I'm not clear...

Very tired.

Very glad you got home okay and that your mom is okay.

 

elspeth   
2007-06-13 09:06 pm (local) (link)   
Dude. So I got home tonight and ate dinner and whatnot and got online and this entry is the first one I read, as opposed to the first entry on your BLITEOTW. At first I was genuinely wondering what the hell I missed since I went out to lunch, didn't watch or listen to the news all day and was pretty much wrapped up in my own little world. So for a whole minute I was trying to figure out what the fuck or is this a very long winded joke... before I read the word "zombie" which pretty much confirmed things for me. Nice.

(sector_r) wrote,  
@ 2007-06-13 19:24:00

Current mood: uncomfortable  
Entry tags: bliteotw

Good News, Bad News, Worse News (BLITEOTW)

Managed to get some time to rest and post some more. Where to start...

After our last major engagement, the National Guard guy who's nominally in command of the gang/platoon of guys I've been traveling with lately declared the area 'secured' and established a perimeter. Nat'l Guard chain of command is (for all practical purposes) broken right now, so we're heading north to the apple orchard to meet up with Cousin_Sue and elements of Quest Labs irregulars.  
Wifi laptop became mine during last zombie assault, you can pretty much guess why. (Note: disable password-protected screen saver ASAP! [Later] Done.)

Got a lot of bars in this hotspot so this is best time to get out news I have. Been touching base from time to time during the day with a VOIP conference call which includes a bunch of guys from European Union, and been getting news from them. Northern Europe has been very hard hit (like you can't believe how bad things are there right now). Best estimates are that zombie uprising started there around dawn, Finland time.

The important thing about this conference call is that there's this one guy from a university in Denmark who studies glaciers (what do you call a geologist who studies ice formations? A glaciologist?) as part of some joint study with the university and the government of Denmark. Don't know if he's onto something but he sounds very, very scared and seems to believe his theory. He speaks English proficiently, except when he gets emotionally wrapped up in his story and lapses back into his own language. Frustratingly, this tends to happen right at the best parts.

A couple of years ago, they were doing their usual work studying the glaciers in Greenland and some of the ice cores came up with contaminants which, when analyzed in the lab back home, were extremely atypical to the point of being unique. The most interesting thing was that this specific contaminant occurred only in samples taken from one small area. The area is what anyone else would consider large, but it's "small" in proportion to the overall size of the glacier it's from. Some kind of dessicated microorganism (virus?) is how I'd characterize it. Bing! Zombie problem solved, right? Wrong.

The contaminant from the ice-core doesn't do anything bad. One guy on the analysis team even touches it by accident and nothing happens to him. Didn't even get sick. Although this may be because he was immediately decontaminated and then quarantined for about two weeks before they released him.

[Later] Forgot to post this. We're on the move again, keeping ridgelines when possible to avoid more zombie ambushes, or at least see them coming. Haven't seen any sizeable (live) animals lately. Saw a crippled horse ripped apart by about seventeen zombies down in a valley. Thankfully, the horse died after only twenty minutes.  
It had on a saddle but no signs of the rider(s).

 

cousin_sue   
2007-06-13 08:18 pm (local) (link)   
Can this help?

What can this contaminant do?

If we can find something that will kill them and not hurt us, that would be great!  
Glad you're okay!


	3. Chapter 3

(ksleet) wrote,  
@ 2007-06-13 14:50:00

Current mood: shambling horror  
Current music: DJ Sammy - Sunligh (Bossa Nova Vibes)  
Entry tags: pie, zombies

Blog Like It's The End Of The World  
(Explanation here.)  
So if you turned on your TV the big news today is of course the whole living dead thing. I started getting a little concerned when I got to work and saw a lot of unkempt, glassy-eyed, inarticulate hordes shambling around, more so than usual for a large video game company. They were mostly hanging out by the coffee machine in the break room talking about Smash Brothers so they didn't hassle me, but it would kind of suck to get bitten or whatever and turn into a mindless zombie, right? Except I'm getting this terrible rash and a couple of toes and a little finger just dropped off and although it could be the fluorescent lights my skin's looking kind of green. I guess I must have been infected and didn't even know it.

The thing is, the movies imply that at this point one becomes overwhelmed with a desire to feast on the flesh of the living, but to be honest it's not clear to me how that would work. I mean, that sounds pretty difficult, especially with my gums in this state. And no offense but a lot of my co-workers look kind of gamey after all the crunch hours we've been working. Also I guess I should go out and shamble through a mall or something in a devastatingly ironic and original satire of modern American consumerism but I'm not clear on what the benefits of that would be either? Only living survivors get to loot, right? Plus, do I still have to pay my rent? In which case, zombie or not I'm going to have to keep coming to the office every morning because otherwise I'll be dead and homeless, which is just stupid.  
At this point it kind of looks like becoming a zombie isn't going to result in any measurable change in my social life, which is pretty depressing, but there you go. I guess I'd better get back to work.

 

cousin_sue  
2007-06-13 07:58 pm (local) (link)  
That does not sound good.  
But it also doesn't sound like what we've got here.  
Glad to know your brain hasn't gone!

 

ksleet  
2007-06-13 08:47 pm (local) (link)  
Yeah, a couple guys on one of the other teams were going to do some shambling but they were all like, okay, we just feel kind of foolish and it takes forever to get anywhere. So it looks like business as usual, other than all the decaying flesh.

Zombie Play Tester  
wjb3_reads  
2007-06-15 08:41 am (local) (link)  
couple of toes and a little finger just dropped off  
Time to talk the corporate bean counters into more puzzle based games. Obviously the usually button mashers won't work if your digits aren't as sturdy as they once were. Always did hate jumping puzzles.  
=

 

Re: Zombie Play Tester  
ksleet  
2007-06-15 02:57 pm (local) (link)  
Zombies also have very poor reflexes, so we may see a resurgence in turn-based strategy games.

 

muffinlikeskorn 7:17p  
I’ve seen my first Ghoul…  
I didn’t realize that’s what it was at first, but it was. I thought it was just someone walking down the street (not that pedestrians are a normal sight in Northwood) but when it was hit by the truck and kept going… 

I should have done something, but I only have so much salt, and we don’t have any other sort of weapons at the library. I can only hope that someone who knows what they’re doing gets rid of it before it causes mass chaos.

I don’t know why the truck didn’t stop, what the driver saw that I didn’t, but I’m glad that s/he didn’t stop and kept driving. Maybe they’ve been listening to the accounts from across the country and know that something’s up. We can only hope I guess.

I’ve requested that we close early, but the trustees keep saying that it’s not a state of emergency so we can’t close early. That I can go home if I want to, leaving S and K here.... I can’t do that. S doesn’t believe yet, and K, well she’s just a kid (sorry Kitty). I can hold out until 8… We’ve got salt enough till then.

Bananakin Skywalker (hicat) wrote,  
@ 2007-06-13 18:59:00

BLITEOTW  
.... Can anybody hear this? 

I'm amazed I found a signal... I don't know how much time I have.. It's so very quiet at the moment, compared to how loud it was not even an hour ago. I grabbed my backpack and ran as fast as I could... Which I didn't think was very fast, mind you... But it was fast enough. The others were defending their families and friends.. I tried to tell them to just run, we can outrun this if we try, but they were trying to get to the cars, instead... There isn't much power left on here. I'll try to find something to fix that.

I just wanted anyone out there that may be able to hear this to know that I'm okay.

 

cousin_sue  
2007-06-13 07:07 pm (local) (link)  
I'm so glad you're alive!  
Keep us posted!  
Stay safe!

tendercress 5:48p  
BLITEOTW  
Well, swamplands... No wonder we have so little activity thus far. Never thought I'd be glad for the drought... Still, with the rain we've been getting the last several days, we figure it's only a matter of time.

Mostly everyone here is in a holding pattern -- watching the news, getting supplies. Unfortunately, our DOT is into sand and cinders, not salt... but the local ag supply places are just about sold out of their salt licks.

So. Salt works. Locals have been trying various fertilizers to no avail. I'll let you know if we hit on anything useful. I've read elsewhere of people swearing by silver or vinegar, but neither has been shown to work here.

Generally, people here are not willing to wait for the government to come up with something. We have local posses or s forming that could be useful, but could also get out of hand real quick. But I've been glad for our usually-annoying small-town network that has pretty much accounted for everyone's whereabouts (or lack thereof).

Some idiot 20-something tried to scare his brother and got shot for his trouble. He'll live, though... at least for awhile.

They're calling them Zombies here, although I've been calling them ghouls. I can tell that's a losing battle, though.

We're still holding the softball tournament tonight, surrounded by national guardsmen. Sheer

Alabaster wrote,  
@ 2007-06-13 18:28:00

Entry tags: blog like its the end of the world, silly, zombies

BLITEOTW ....goodbye  
Everyone else has left, or been "helped" into the elevator shaft. I'm hoping that I can make it to my car and get to the planning meeting okay. (It would suck if Otakon didn't have guests because of some pesky outbreak.) 

Oh crap, the cleaning crew are here. I don't speak whatever language they do (possibly Portuguese?) but since all they're saying is "NNnnnngh....que?", i doubt that would help. 

There is no back door to this building.

OH CRAP THEY HAVE A KEYCARD

 

pockyman  
2007-06-13 06:43 pm (local) (link)  
Dammit!  
God, please be okay!

 

cousin_sue  
2007-06-13 06:52 pm (local) (link)  
Otakon wa haha desu  
Otakon wa chichi desu.  
Offer them free memberships and see if that helps.  
Our ghouls weren't able to use those sorts of things.  
Get out now, but put on every bit of clothing you can to give you padding.

tendercress (tendercress) wrote,  
@ 2007-06-13 17:00:00

BLITEOTW  
OK, I guess I'd better type while I have the chance. I've been glued to the TV (some of the stations are starting to go, though) and my computer, never thinking to add my two cents.

The good news is, South Dakota is isolated. The bad news is... yep, South Dakota is isolated. 

We've had just a few outbreaks. The folks out on Bad River Road are history, we know... they're out there near the cemetery. Fortunately the word got around fast on the Neighbor Network. The most dangerous thing is the folks that are shooting first and asking questions later. Makes me want to skip, dance, and sing loudly. Actually, we're all being loud -- shouting "HEY, FRANK! IT'S ME!" if we don't immediately see Frank, or his shotgun.

Fortunately for the long run, just about everybody and his brother has firearms. I'm one of the few that doesn't -- well, I have D's old muzzle-loader, which would be great with rock salt, but I have no black powder.

I've only seen one or two human bodies, although I sure haven't been looking. I'm looking for movement and trying to avoid looking at the lumps on the ground that don't belong. There seem to be a lot of ripped-up cats and dogs around. Sad.

Work was interesting -- we all met in the cafeteria to review our pandemic protocols. Sadly, it's mostly "lock the doors and batten down the hatches," but the reality is that the old part of campus has way too many ground-level windows to be secure. At least we're down by the river, so we have one safe side. Unfortunately, in the event of a breach, there really isn't any place to move the patients other than the basement.

The CDC sounds like they are as clueless as the rest of us. The local state lab was going to run some tests, but were forbidden to do anything that might lead to infection. Our national guard unit has done their best to secure the area.

I did get hold of my sister finally. Sounds like PA is bad, but at least all my brothers and sisters and their families are together. They're in the temporary facilities set up at the Bryce Jordan Center at Penn State. Evidently there's a lot of activity up at the Applied Research Center, but nobody I know seems to know what's going on there.

I'll be going across the river soon to join the kidlings at a friend's house, where we will have a river on 3 sides of us. The stuff I took from our house should last awhile; I always did have a lot of supplies stockpiled. The hard part was finding where I put it all.  
Jeez, I hope somebody finds some answers before it's too late.

 

cousin_sue  
2007-06-13 06:56 pm (local) (link)  
Keep yourself safe!

It seems like Penn State may survive almost intact. Weird, huh?

Big G (geoffimusprime) wrote,  
@ 2007-06-13 18:12:00

BLITEOTW

The walls are starting to give, so it's time to get the hell out of here. Two of my cousin's original companions found their way here. Unfortunately, one of them had been bitten. She's agreed to cover us while we made a run for it. D, the other guy, and I managed to get my car free, so we're gonna make a go of it. We've grabbed as much food, water, weaponry and supplies as we can carry. So that's it. I'm outta here to hopefully get someplace more secure.

I wish you all the best of luck.

 

cousin_sue  
2007-06-13 06:55 pm (local) (link)  
Be safe.

Pad yourself up with coats and long sleeves, so bites won't hit flesh!

 

geoffimusprime  
2007-06-14 11:34 am (local) (link)  
Ideal defense = tight clothes, short hair

 

trygve  
2007-06-14 10:15 am (local) (link)  
I saw this headline and immediately thought of your BLITEOTW blogging yesterday:  
FBI Tries to Fight Zombie Hordes

 

geoffimusprime  
2007-06-14 11:36 am (local) (link)  
That was funny. Especially the timing.

 

trygve  
2007-06-14 11:38 am (local) (link)  
Oh and btw, that was some fantastic storytelling, I really enjoyed that. =)

 

geoffimusprime  
2007-06-14 11:53 am (local) (link)  
Thank you. I had wanted to make it longer, but I didn't want to flood other people's friends pages any more than I already had.

sundancekat (sundancekat) wrote,  
@ 2007-06-13 18:00:00

Current location: work  
Current mood: stressed  
Entry tags: bliteotw

BLITEOTW  
Not good.

It sounds like they're somewhere in the warehouse. There were a lot of people holed up back there. Which means it has to be spreading fast now.

I'm back in IT right now. The room I'm in only has one door, and it's locked and barricaded with a desk and a couple big laser printers. I broke my pinky nail moving one of the printers, which pissed me off for a moment, but then I remembered it's the end of the world here. Who gives a shit about one big ugly fingernail at the end of the world?

There's movement outside in the hallway. I turned off all the lights in here and turned my monitor down all the way so maybe they can't see it. The typing might attract them, but I'm hoping the noise from the server fans masks it. If not, I'll know soon enough.

I think I'm going to try and escape. I barely have any food and water, there's no bathroom, no place to sleep, and it's really cold in here. I think I can get out through the ceiling, though. I saw one of the maintenance guys go up there once. The space isn't very tall, but I think it's enough to crawl around in. I hope I can get to a door and get outside before one of them sees me.

This may be the last update from me. Here's hoping that when this is over, we can all sit back, have a beer and laugh about it all.  
Stay safe, you guys.

 

jadestorm  
2007-06-14 10:39 pm (local) (link)  
Well Kat, you'll be pleased to know you totally had me going. =) I was reading all this going "holy shit, wtf is going on over there?" (note that I skim a lot too) I finally googled the bliteotw and figured out what was -really- going on. ;P

muffinlikeskorn 6:07p  
BLITEOTW  
I've tried to warn S, but she just won't listen to me.  
I hope nothing happens to her. 

 

muffinlikeskorn 5:54p  
BLITEOTW  
Ok. So I’ve gotten some idea about what the hell is going on from cousin_sue. Apparently, some neighbors of hers opened up a odd steel drum they found in the swamp out behind their house. That’s basically what started the whole mess this side. It’s taken a while to work it’s way up the coast and is just starting to reach my area… so at least we’ve got some time to prepare, not like deza or cousin_sue…

Whatever it was is turning people into Ghouls… (don’t listen to the news, these are not Zombies, and so won’t react like one). The official report is parasites. More like Resident Evil then the movie “zombies.” 

I’ve called E and he’s going to pick up some salt/snow melt whatever on his way to pick me up… I don’t know how effective it will be for us since we’re in an apartment but it’s something.

 

sundancekat (sundancekat) wrote,  
@ 2007-06-13 17:38:00

Current location: work  
Current mood: anxious  
Entry tags: bliteotw

BLITEOTW  
Oh hell.  
I just heard screaming from somewhere in the building.

It was muffled, so I hope it isn't close.

Still, that might mean they're inside. They might be from somewhere outside, which is bad because that means the building security has been breached. Or they might be from inside, which is worse because that means the infection is spreading among my coworkers. And there are 400 people who work in this plant. 400 potential carriers for whatever this is. Not good.

I'm going to do a little investigating. Might have to hole up here for a while. Might have to make a break for it if it gets bad enough. I'll try to keep you guys posted. Wish me luck.

 

cousin_sue  
2007-06-13 05:45 pm (local) (link)  
Be safe.  
Don't take foolish chances!

 

pockyman  
2007-06-13 05:53 pm (local) (link)  
Be careful. Check in if you can, but only if it's 100% safe.  
God, how the hell do you say 'zombie' in Korean!?

 

cousin_sue  
2007-06-13 06:07 pm (local) (link)  
Does Korean folklore have flesh eating ogres? That might work.

 

pockyman  
2007-06-13 06:18 pm (local) (link)  
No idea. My Korean sucks.  
Back. Grandma and her friends are safe. Thank God.

 

Doc The Stampede (docthestampede) wrote,  
@ 2007-06-13 17:10:00

Entry tags: bliteotw, zombies

BLITEOTW  
Leaving the office. We locked the parents of the preschoolers in the paper room to keep them from opening the doors. I think this place isn't going to last long.

Local authorities have managed to lock down the surrounding area, its not perfect but its enough to try and get to the NJ Transit station. Word is the trains are moving out of the city, hopefully I can snag a ride on the empty inbound side.

I've got a backpack of supplies, I've raided the supply closet at work, and I have my camera. If I can arm myself at the police substation I'll have a chance of getting in. My only worry is going underground, I'm going to avoid that if I can.

Wish me luck. If you don't hear from me by nightfall, I'm lost.

 

cousin_sue  
2007-06-13 05:46 pm (local) (link)  
Luck!

I can see you getting lost, but don't you get ghoul bit!

 

pockyman  
2007-06-13 05:52 pm (local) (link)  
Dude, fuck you! Don't you dare die!!  
I'm off to get grandma. You'd better check in, or I'm personally coming to find your ass

 

sundancekat (sundancekat) wrote,  
@ 2007-06-13 16:38:00

Current location: work  
Current mood: scared  
Entry tags: bliteotw, family

BLITEOTW  
I think some of my coworkers had the same idea I did. I tried looting the cafeteria, but most of the bottled drinks and sealed food is already gone. Somebody smashed the vending machine and stole all the candy bars. I did manage to get seven bottles of water and a few of those Oreo 100 calorie packs, though. They won't last me long, but it's better than nothing.

They're still not letting anyone leave, and people are starting to get antsy. I've been sitting at my desk, trying to do some work to take my mind off this, but it isn't working. So far I've been able to get a hold of my dad and stepmom, who are apparently barricaded in their neighbor's house with a lot of guns. I tried calling my brother but he didn't pick up. Knowing him, he's already rampaging through the city, wielding a flamethrower at anything that moves. Crazy motherfucker.

I'm still trying to contact my mom and my stepdad. They're not answering their home phone, and I can't get a call through to their cell phones. They live on the coast, so maybe it hasn't hit there yet. Or maybe they left the house. Camp Lejeune is about a 30 minute drive from them. Maybe the soldiers can protect them.

No, wait...

Oh no.

They said on the news yesterday that Camp Lejeune's water supply was contaminated. It was all over CNN. What if...

What if that's where it came from? Not just one base, but many separate water supplies that have been contaminated? If so...is any of our drinking water safe? And if it is the water...what's happening at Lejeune right now?  
Shit. I've got to reach my mom. I've got to warn them.

 

enemy_anime  
2007-06-13 05:14 pm (local) (link)  
bRaAAaaiInnss.....

 

domminess  
2007-06-13 05:33 pm (local) (link)  
My mom is fine, she's out in a remote area though. I told her to hide in her walk-in closet with her portable tv and laptop so she can keep updated.  
Dad I can't get a hold of, he's working double shifts. I hope he's okay. ;_;

 

(teflon_tim) wrote,  
@ 2007-06-13 16:48:00

BLITEOTW  
This is the first chance I've had to post anything. We've got the office locked down for now, but it hasn't been pretty.

When I first started reading these cryptic posts from cousin_sue I thought it was just some kind of joke or meme or something. But then I read the reports. Whatever this thing is, it's rampant all across Philadelphia as well.

We don't have any salt here in the office, so I have no way to keep them at bay. I'm going to make a run for my car in a few minutes. If I can get out of the city I might have a chance; there's only two points of entry at my apartment, and plenty of supplies. I should be able to hold out for some time.

If I can get out of the city.

 

cousin_sue  
2007-06-13 05:48 pm (local) (link)  
Be safe!

I've been worried. 

Sector R seems to be doing okay. Actually, he's in his element. Let me know if you can get a hold of the rest of the merry band!  
Last I heard everything was okay

Hyacinth Girl (eustacia_vye28) wrote,  
@ 2007-06-13 16:50:00

Entry tags: bliteotw

BLITEOTW  
made it in okay. apparently, people fleeing the city think nothing of the fact that there are people fleeing the island, too. ::rollseyes:: and as a note, riding my bumper will NOT make me go faster than i already am, and i already drive like an angry frenchman, thankyouverymuch.

jeez. it was a madhouse. people *everywhere* but i managed to get through just by walking with purpose and barreling past the crowds.  
will check up on others later. work to do here.  
meep!

 

dizzy_dia  
2007-06-13 08:58 pm (local) (link)  
Sounds like you're doing okay. I'm walled up in the mall shooting at zombies and wondering if Romero can see the future like that guy on heroes...except I am totally not the chick in that movie. She was whiny.

Oh god, Zombie leg! I'm glad I'm not squeamish.

 

eustacia_vye28  
2007-06-14 12:51 am (local) (link)  
at least you're well stocked in a mall...

 

dizzy_dia  
2007-06-14 06:51 pm (local) (link)  
oh yeah, tons of zombies, but we've also got food, weapons, movies, music...and a brand new wardrobe. If I die I'm gonna be the hottest looking zombie there is with all these new clothes. ;)

 

heyurs  
2007-06-13 09:57 pm (local) (link) 

*LOL* I am SO glad this was not what I thought it was! ;D  
Get better! Ya hear? ©

 

eustacia_vye28  
2007-06-14 12:52 am (local) (link)  
the cold is improving. the zombies... not so much.

 

The Muffin (muffinlikeskorn) wrote,  
@ 2007-06-13 16:50:00

Entry tags: bliteotw, library, salt

BLITEOTW  
Holy shit! I had no idea this was going on! I can’t believe that people are walking around acting like everything is normal! Don’t they realize that this is an emergency and THIS IS NO TIME TO GET LIBRARY BOOKS?

I’ve heard salt works. The coarser the better. Must get salt…

 

expresionist  
2007-06-13 05:29 pm (local) (link)  
...what?

 

muffinlikeskorn  
2007-06-13 05:32 pm (local) (link)  
lol, It's BLITEOTW (Blog Like It's The End Of The World). Ghouls are attacking. Read my friends' page for more about the infestation.

 

Big G (geoffimusprime) wrote,  
@ 2007-06-13 16:43:00

BLITEOTW  
Good News - Finally heard from my mom. She and gramma are safe for the moment. Seems their apartment complex is also a fallout shelter. They should be fine there for now....I hope

Bad News - I've heard no reports from my Ohio peeps about activity there, that's either really good or really bad.  
Walls are still holding, but it sounds like more of them have gathered over there.

 

reasie  
2007-06-13 05:00 pm (local) (link)  
sorry - it's been crazy and we only just found a wireless node we could barricade. Bioenterprise is toast, all those big windows... we had to break out the back and take to the rapid station... that was ugly, hardly nowhere to hold them off but the piss-smelling corridors.  
But we're all safe in Arabica now... don't know why we dragged halfway across campus to it but it just feels safer. And there's coffee.

 

geoffimusprime  
2007-06-14 11:33 am (local) (link) 

 

bright_family  
2007-06-13 07:47 pm (local) (link)  
I was lucky as G and I were home because I thought I was going to take G to the doctor's office today. Great thing about Seven Hills, everyone is gone to work and school else where during the day so it took longer than you would think for it go get here.  
I couldn't secure the upstairs; too many damn windows that are too big. I was able to block up the basement windows and baracade the basement stairs. Thank god we have a toilet down here and the freezer. Though, I wish I had thought to bring more food down.  
I've heard nothing from Darrin yet. 

 

geoffimusprime  
2007-06-14 11:33 am (local) (link)  
Y'know, I still get a kick out of the Lone Toliet in your laundry room.  
Funny thing is, I always think of zombie defenses when I go to a new person's house, so I had an idea plan laid out for your house at some point, but damned if I can't remember what it was.

 

bright_family  
2007-06-14 06:23 pm (local) (link)  
The slider windows are a major security issue when it comes to the end of the world. You wouldn't hide in the attic as getting up there would leave a latter and... well it's so hot up there in the summer you would die.

Really, the small basement windows are the easiest to block off. If worse came to worse, we can hide in the Christmas Prison... but that does have one window that would need to be boarded up

 

Wednesdayt, June 13, 2007.  
muffinlikeskorn 6:07p  
BLITEOTW  
I've tried to warn S, but she just won't listen to me.  
I hope nothing happens to her. 

Current Mood: anxious.

deifire 4:08p  
Blog Like It's the End of the World: NASCAR Style  
OMFG! Did you hear?!! Junior signed with Hendrick!!! Him and Jeff Gordon are gonna be teammates!!!11!!!

Why, God? Why?!

Also, someone says there may or may not be some zombies outside. Damn. I knew Dale, Sr. wouldn't be able to rest in peace with this crap going down. Maybe he can talk some sense into the boy. Or at least eat what passes for Wonderboy's brains.  
Current Mood: eyes tired from all the rollin

 

mistresschimera 5:04p  
Is everyone smoking crack on my friend's list? O_o  
Um...yeah...that sums up my thought process while reading my friend's page today. @_@  
Current Mood: thirsty  
Current Music: Howie Carr on the radio

 

exedore 4:46p  
Yay for Forbidden Broadway  
Lyrics from the new Spring Awakening parody courtesy of an NPR report::  
"We'll be bleeped all right  
And every night  
All the young adults will wonder why  
Totally bleeped  
But we still get high  
So come on, give us a try  
(they talk over the next bit on the NPR segment...)  
Don't forget the Broadway classics  
Shocking in their day  
RENT, La Cage, and Hair and Equus  
Now don't seem risque  
Cabaret and West Side Story  
Shook up everything  
Maybe the new Chorus Line  
Is Spring Awakening  
We'll be bleeped all right  
And every night  
All the young adults will wonder why  
Totally bleeped  
But we still get high  
So come on, give us a cry  
Totally bleeped!" 

 

geoffimusprime 4:14p  
BLITEOTW

I think it is best to leave here. Sounds like some of them got into one of the adjoining houses. I hear beating on the walls behind me. Seems to be holding well enough for now, but I don't know how thick these walls are. Also had a close call upstairs. There are balconies on the upper levels here, one of those things got over onto our balcony and broke in through the door there. Darnell spotted it and took it out. I was able to break the balcony away from the house so no more of them could come in that way. Sadly, all that noise must have alerted the others. They've been banging the wall since then. Darnell claims to know a more securable location not far from here. Naturally I'm skeptical to leave here. Moving through a crowded city at a time like this may be suicide. I'd rather see how well these walls can hold. If they show signs of giving out, we will move on. Still no sign of my cousin's other traveling companions and no work from my mom or gramma. Seeing how widespread this seems to have become, I'm worried about everyone at this point. My friends page has blown up with reports from all over. Most seem to be holding their own for now, a few haven't been so lucky. We shall see what the next hour or two bring.

 

muffinlikeskorn 4:23p  
Whoa. I definitely need to be more aware of the fuck is going on in the outside world. Like really pay attention to the news and radio alerts instead of just the fun things, like Paris Hilton and Second Life… 

I havn’t even really been reading the emails, which as you may know is REALLY off for me. I mean I think I checked it at 8 this morning, and have just been way to busy since. Not that it’s any excuse really. All I can say is that I was distracted by redoing my pay scale information…. This may have absolutely no bearing on anything soon if the reports are right.

I just got news from cousin_sue that deza is gone. Gone, gone. Like not away on vacation gone. Gone as in dead. I’m in shock. I just can’t think right now… 

I’m not sure what’s going on, I have a lot of catching up to do so I can find out the story. All I know is that there’s some sort of infection causing this. Bad juju. That’s all I know for sure.

 

Doc The Stampede (docthestampede) wrote,  
@ 2007-06-13 16:04:00

Entry tags: bliteotw, zombies

BLITEOTW

Oh god, there's movement in the playground outside my building. The infection has made it here to the local area. They got to the preschoolers, they got to all of them. I think I'm gonna be sick.  
***edit***  
I just heard choppers overhead and a whole fuckton of sirens, I think they've mobilized the local authorities. I'm going to go help lock down the rest of the facility. We gotta leave the kids out there. Some of the parents in the building are in hysterics, I think we're going to lose them too.


	4. Chapter 4

saber_rider   
2007-06-13 04:16 pm (local) (link)   
I don't know what's worse, the people that were screaming outside, or the silence now that they've stopped....

(Reply to this)

 

cousin_sue   
2007-06-13 04:32 pm (local) (link)   
Can you sedate them?  
If they open the floodgates to get to their kids you're all in trouble.

(Reply to this)(Thread)

 

docthestampede   
2007-06-13 04:37 pm (local) (link)   
We're gonna lock them downstairs in the mail room - the only way we could sedate them would be to knock them out.  
This place is gonna eat itself from the inside, I'm going to make a break for it. I hear that the sewers are being blocked out, and I have to get to my family too.  
Going to raid the vending machines for supplies and arm myself at the police substation attached to the train station, then try and get into the city. Wish me luck.

(Reply to this)(Parent) (Thread)

 

cousin_sue   
2007-06-13 04:42 pm (local) (link)   
Luck!  
Be safe!  
Do NOT forget WATER...

(Reply to this)(Parent) 

 

geoffimusprime   
2007-06-13 04:32 pm (local) (link)   
At least it sounds like you've got help coming. For a government city, I am rather disappointed with the lack of response here. I heard a few far-off sirens, but nothing close enough to matter.

(Reply to this)(Thread)

 

docthestampede   
2007-06-13 04:38 pm (local) (link)   
I don't know if they're prepared for it. Hopefully I can get onto the NEC train lines and get into the city.

(Reply to this)(Parent) (Thread)

 

negativeq   
2007-06-13 05:02 pm (local) (link)   
NO! Stay away from the city! It's a deathtrap!

Doc The Stampede (docthestampede) wrote,  
@ 2007-06-13 15:59:00

Entry tags: bliteotw, zombies

BLITEOTW  
I've started to get photographic reports of the situtation, I will post them here as they are sent in.  
abandoned train station  
I'm starting to get photographic reports of the situtation in the city. It looks like some of the stations were already abandoned yesterday evening -- something may have already started yesterday.  
sewer infection hotspot  
Someone sent me this picture of a possible infection site - remember the steam I mentioned this morning? I think there were signs of the infected gathering in the sewers already.  
Bliteotw  
the supply racks at stores have been cleared out.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Post a new comment)

 

(Anonymous)   
2007-06-13 04:20 pm (local) (link)   
Nice touch. Woulda been better if you hadn't posted one of the pics earlier. :D  
-elfman (not logged in)-

(Reply to this)(Thread)

 

docthestampede   
2007-06-13 04:35 pm (local) (link)   
Dude if you see this like I said its not a joke. when I first posted it I thought it was an innocent thing, I didn't realize that there was a serious issue going on down there.  
if only I'd realized that things were already going out of wack, maybe we might have stopped this. 

(Reply to this)(Parent) 

 

sundancekat   
2007-06-13 04:37 pm (local) (link)   
The Toys R Us in Times Square is sold out of stuff? FUCK!!!!!

Hellbuny (hellbuny) wrote,  
@ 2007-06-13 15:49:00

BLITEOTW  
I should have known from the way Howard University's Hospital looked that today wasn't going to be a good day.  
I made it home fine, but I swear to god, I passed a schoolbus and there were bloody handprints all over the inside. I called the police but no one answered the line, it's strange, I've never heard of that even happeneing.  
I'm supposed to be meeting up with a bunch of Otakon peeps tonight, with the day I've had so far, who knows what'll happen. I bet thevst quits, jvowles gets eaten by zombies, and mailechan starts making pepperoni buns with brains instead of pepperoni.  
Meh, who am I kidding.. like that's gonna happen...  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Post a new comment)

 

geoffimusprime   
2007-06-13 04:41 pm (local) (link)   
I'd advise against a large gathering, that'll just draw them in faster.

Doc The Stampede (docthestampede) wrote,  
@ 2007-06-13 15:44:00

Entry tags: bliteotw, zombies

BLITEOTW  
Update on specific people  
Oh shit - I just got a call from eustacia_vye28-- she said something about going out to work and being armed, but then our connection on the cell lines broke. Any word on the cell towers -- are they still functioning or have they started to break down?  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Post a new comment)

 

cousin_sue   
2007-06-13 03:55 pm (local) (link)   
Cell towers seem to be fine.  
I'm thinking it's a faulty connection, or building interference. 

(Reply to this)

 

saber_rider   
2007-06-13 04:02 pm (local) (link)   
DC is not in good shape. I can see across the river. What's strange is SO MANY black helicopters... they're everywhere...

Doc The Stampede (docthestampede) wrote,  
@ 2007-06-13 15:24:00

Entry tags: bliteotw, zombies

BLITEOTW  
Update : 3:24PM Wednesday  
Okay, just met with the boss, and lots has happened in the last hour.  
Primary Warnings :  
1\. if you have any questions, the world news services are not the best place to turn to. They aren't keeping up with the situtation, I think they're sticking to whatever the three letter agencies are saying -- and those reports are being supressed slightly to prevent a mass panic. Instead go to google and look for "BLITEOTW" - its a common tag that is being used to highlight information about the stituation.  
2\. Stay indoors if possible and away from large areas of population. Whatever is going on it is spreading throughout the population like wildfire, in the last hour the blogs have been lit up with reports. Avoid contact with other people unless you know they're safe.  
3\. Arm yourself. Reports from cousin_sueindicate that Rock Salt and Halite seems to be very effective.  
Theories :  
1\. Reports from CDC indicate that this may be some sort of wild staph infection. Other reports are confused, I am not sure that CDC really knows what is going on.  
2\. This seems to be some sort of infection. There were worries that it was airborne, but now it looks like its transmitted through body fluids. Bites are particular bad - if you are bitten take preventative measures immediately. Salt in the would may help. Do not under any circumstances eat or come in contact with the infected.  
3\. Airborne smell a sign of the infected - There were reports of a funny "smell" in PA and NYC area. I think this is not the infectous agent itself but a sign that an area is contanimated. Maybe pheromones or some sort of outgassing from the infected?   
4\. Reports from saber_riderpresent a totally different theory involving the higgs boson particle.  
Status of individuals :  
I've heard from from cousin_sue, hedgecreature, eustacia_vye28, jvowles, saber_rider, blackroseshiori, domminess, junemermaid, and sundancekat.   
WARNING! MAY BE INFECTED!  
I'm worried about these guys, their last posts do not bode well. biggie_and orochiserge  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Post a new comment)

 

cousin_sue   
2007-06-13 03:49 pm (local) (link)   
Geoffimusprime (still not sure how to set up the links) is holed up in DC, but seems to be doing okay. Physically, anyway. He lost his cousin. No, not lost. He had to put his cousin down.   
That's going to be hard to live with after this is all over.

(Reply to this)

 

negativeq   
2007-06-13 03:59 pm (local) (link)   
I'm holed up the apartment right now. Keeping veeeerrrry quiet ...

(Reply to this)

 

hedgecreature   
2007-06-13 04:04 pm (local) (link)   
Spring street is infected.

sundancekat (sundancekat) wrote,  
@ 2007-06-13 15:09:00

Current location: work  
Current mood: anxious  
Entry tags: bliteotw, work

BLITEOTW  
Well, this sucks.  
Security just started locking down the building. From now on, nobody gets in or out. Well, that's what they said.  
I guess my boss won't be coming back with all those guns.  
I don't know what they hope to accomplish with this lockdown, either. Most of the building is a single story, and there are windows everywhere. They're telling the people to stay away from the windows. How the hell are we supposed to do that?  
If I need to I can lock myself in the IT rooms, I guess. There's no windows in them except the one in the server room door, and that's one of those skinny ones with the chicken wire in it. I think I can barricade it with one of the workbenches though.   
I still don't want to get stuck here, though. There's no food or water, and I'm afraid to go to the cafeteria to get some supplies before everyone else steals them. I heard the chef went home sick about an hour ago...I really hope he's OK. So far nobody else in the building seems to be sick, but I'm still keeping my eye on people. Most of the people here don't really seem to know what's going on. I have this feeling that when the shit finally hits the fan they won't know what to do and they're going to get in my way, so I'll have to be smart.  
Hey, remember that zombie proof quiz that was going around a few weeks ago? I just skimmed my journal again and there it was in my userinfo. 76% zombie proof. I really hope that's accurate.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Post a new comment)

 

geoffimusprime   
2007-06-13 04:37 pm (local) (link)   
I don't suppose you can get to the roof and make your escape from there?

Hyacinth Girl (eustacia_vye28) wrote,  
@ 2007-06-13 15:17:00

Entry tags: bliteotw

BLITEOTW  
fucktastic. the resident's retreat got overrun today. some of them got bitten, i didn't get names as to who. they're panicked, and need whoever they can get to help out.  
i'm going in, folks. at least i'm not too tired to take a swing and sever spinal cords...  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Post a new comment)

 

heyurs   
2007-06-13 03:29 pm (local) (link) 

: / Be careful!

(Reply to this)

 

bugchicklv   
2007-06-13 04:30 pm (local) (link)   
Jeeezus.  
I hope you've all had your rabies shots. Oh wait, you can't get them until AFTER you're bitten.  
*cringe*  
Good luck with that.

(Reply to this)

 

geoffimusprime   
2007-06-13 04:36 pm (local) (link)   
Hmm, good luck with that.

Jim Vowles (jvowles) wrote,  
@ 2007-06-13 14:51:00

Current mood: fictional  
Entry tags: blog like its the end of the world, silly, zombies

BLITEOTW ....and I feel fine  
I should have known something was up when the schools were already letting out when I was on my way in. The office isn't far from NIH, and a lot of the kids at Sandy Spring have parents who work there. That at least explains the traffic.  
Then the meeting started on time, and ended on time, and things were going swimmingly. I finally got the new computer set up.  
But then the first rumors of the infected started to spread, and a few panicky blog entries and IMs quickly got me worried. A few people had coworkers who'd been bitten. It was all "I know a guy who knows a guy" stuff at first, but that bulletin (quickly retracted) was pretty explicit. (I'm not sure I believe it isn't airborne, but good luck for anything trying to plow through my cement-filled sinus cavity.)  
To be fair, my neighbor always walks like that first thing in the morning -- I had paid little attention, and responded with a cheery "Nnnnnnngh" in response to his greeting on my way out. But now I'm not sure what to think.  
I mean, I know technically they're not really *zombies* per se, but they aren't different enough to tell apart at 50 paces, which is as close as I'm willing to get.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Post a new comment)

 

kutariprime   
2007-06-13 03:00 pm (local) (link)   
Bethesda is heavly infested. Then again there is no major difference in personalty, other than the rotten stench smell

(Reply to this)

 

cousin_sue   
2007-06-13 03:02 pm (local) (link)   
Not zombies.  
Ghouls. They *will* bite your face if they can.  
Be careful.

(Reply to this)(Thread)

 

jvowles   
2007-06-13 04:44 pm (local) (link)   
And they called me crazy when I insisted on burying rock salt and cold iron in a circle around the house. All those years of playing D&D *do* come in handy!  
Get through THAT barrier, unholy bastards!

(Reply to this)(Parent) 

 

sundancekat   
2007-06-13 03:08 pm (local) (link)   
One of my coworkers just started singing that song. What a coincidence, huh? I don't think he really understands what's going on, though...

(Reply to this)

 

razorbagel   
2007-06-13 03:38 pm (local) (link)   
Arbutus isn't much better. :\  
*hefts trusty boomstick 26" side-by-side 12 gauge*

Geoffimus  
2:24p  
BLITEOTW  
Some good news at last. I heard noises by the front door followed by my other cousin calling my name. I got her inside as quickly as I could, and she wasn't alone. One of the guys she worked with brought her home, and they even brought a couple of hunting rifles with a considerable amount of ammo. At least now we've got some decent weaponry. She told me that her workplace was in danger of being overrun so she and a few other people got out and left while they could. A buddy of one of the other people showed to grab them. He was the one who had the guns. Turns out this house was the closest to them. Apparently, on the way back they got broadsided by another car a few blocks away from here. During the panic, she and this guy Darnell got separated from the rest of the party. Darnell was able to grab two rifles and a few boxes of bullets from the wreck and they made their way here. Now, we're trying to figure out whether to stay here or make a run for it. With Darnell's help, we may be able to dig my car out. Not sure where we would go. They are likely more secure places than here to hole up, but I have already been fortifying this place. We'll see. And hopefully her other companions can get here shortly.  
Haven't gotten around to telling her about her son yet...   
(Comment on this)  
sundancekat 2:28p  
BLITEOTW  
Shit. My boss just got a call from his wife. She's at home and says there are weird men out in the woods around their house. She says they're not doing anything, just kind of staggering around and circling, but of course she's worried.  
So he left to go take care of whatever it is. I'm worried, of course...they live in a big ranch house out in the country...it's surrounded by forest so I don't know if that's good or bad. But he's got a large collection of guns in the house, so if he can get to them they should be OK. I hope.   
I'm going to wait a couple hours and then try calling his BlackBerry. I mean, he has a LOT of guns. I know he wouldn't want to part with them, but I'm hoping in this case he's willing to make an exception. I just hope he has a lot of ammo, too.

Doc The Stampede (docthestampede) wrote,  
@ 2007-06-13 14:20:00

Entry tags: bliteotw, zombies

BLITEOTW  
Its real.  
No doubt now. Everyone local and trusted has called in and said that this isn't a joke.  
CNN reports have updated and are starting to catch up now, there are outbreaks all over the fucking world. The city is starting to lock down neighborhoods, the fucking things are crawling out of the sewers.  
I just got a page from sundancekat saying that she's been ordered away from all the windows. She's checking the local news agencies and will keep us updated on what's happening to our NC folks.   
Can any of our west coast friends dial in and let me know how they're doing?  
I have to go meet with my boss to discuss what we're going to do in the office here. Will post more once I get back. We're still secure over here but I don't know for how long. I don't think the smell has gotten over here.  
Oh yeah, cousin_sue's organized some sort of active resistance in PA -- last post I saw says that salt works. 

cousin_sue   
2007-06-13 02:32 pm   
It started in Australia and the Philipines. I'm worried about Widya.  
Salt works. Fire does too, but not as well.  
If you get bitten and don't have salt, cauterize it.  
Be safe!

thatcalliecat   
2007-06-13 02:37 pm   
hopefully garlic salt is the same. because i've got a SHITTON OF THAT.  
i'm ready......  
i hear them outside the building but they're not inside yet... yet...

 

reifan   
2007-06-13 04:48 pm   
Look, the worst thing Zombies could do is come to PA. The only state that outguns us is Texas (so I've heard).

Hyacinth Girl (eustacia_vye28) wrote,  
@ 2007-06-13 14:18:00

BLITEOTW  
i hear sirens on the main road heading to the hospital down the street.  
there's banging downstairs.  
i still don't see anyone down the street.  
i'm getting my sword, just in case.

bugchicklv   
2007-06-13 02:24 pm (local) (link)   
Just remember: Thrust, twist, yank, repeat.

 

eustacia_vye28   
2007-06-13 02:30 pm   
i should prolly put some pants on, yeah? ;)  
maybe this is why i couldn't get in touch with the lawyer or mortgage people today...

 

bugchicklv   
2007-06-13 02:51   
Now, as all-knowing and powerful as they might seem to be sometimes, I really doubt that either of them didn't answer the phone because you weren't wearing any pants.  
*giggle*  
Anywhoo--hell no. If something bad happens you're just gonna have to change them anyway. You know...to hide the evidence.  
(What the heck did you think I was talking about? *wink*

eustacia_vye28   
2007-06-13 03:04 pm   
no, i meant as in getting dressed for the onslaught. i've been at home all morning in my underwear since i didnt have anywhere to be. :P  
i've seen zombie movies. i think the shock will set in if they arrive here....

glimmerite   
2007-06-13 02:32 pm (local) (link)   
Swords are good.  
What is going on?

eustacia_vye28   
2007-06-13 02:59 pm   
a zombie epidemic  
make sure you're prepared!

 

glimmerite   
2007-06-13 03:06 pm   
OMG, someone tell ana_grrl!!!

eustacia_vye28   
2007-06-13 03:11 pm spread the word! there's plenty more hours left in the day, and lots more to warn. some of them out there are already infected, so *be careful.*

cousin_sue   
2007-06-13 02:34 pm   
Find a chi spot to paralyze them, then cut them apart. Hacking hands and heads off does SO work, not like in the movies. The bits can't move. Just be careful not to step back into them. They can still scratch and bite.  
When this is over, I really am going to teach you how to use a shot gun.  
Wish I had the Bhoo and his group here. His brother had a machine gun.

bugchicklv   
2007-06-13 02:52 pm   
I've got a .45 and a shovel. Ain't no one gonna miss 'em.

eustacia_vye28   
2007-06-13 03:05 pm   
shit. i just remembered. our shovel and rock salt from winter are in the front yard. meep!  
i'm not going out there until i have to!

eustacia_vye28   
2007-06-13 03:01 pm   
jay's got a paintball gun, but i don't think we own ammo. i've never used a gun before, for all i ask everyone about theirs in the ER. that's a nifty skill to have.

serpentandlion   
2007-06-13 02:57 pm   
mmmk....wtf?! *is frightened and confused*

eustacia_vye28   
2007-06-13 03:09 pm   
it's an infestation. a huge one.  
be prepared and arm yourself! (and forget my prior comment, where i didn't link it properly...)

serpentandlion   
2007-06-13 03:13 pm   
June 13th, 2007  
Oh dear, it's worse than I thought! Here I thought the Gangs of New York had decided to unite and wreak havoc, slowly spreading across the nation! No, the freakin' dead have risen and I'm stuck in an office building with no windows and my poor baby girl is at daycare! Guess I'll be commandeering a bus so I can plow my way across the city and hope I get there in time to save her! *wishes she had a sword* I wonder if this stupid, pointy golf umbrella will help me.  
(there. now it flows better)

eustacia_vye28   
2007-06-13 03:21 pm   
Well, as long as it can interrupt the nervous system, that'll work. hey, they did it on Resident Evil with a paperweight.  
I hope the little ones are okay... that's the worst part of an infestation like this...  
(yep. flow is a good thing, which is why i fixed my other comment. lol.)

 

razorbagel   
2007-06-13 02:57 pm my shotgun is an inadequate home defense weapon. sawed-off or 18" barrels are better for sneaking than 26" ones :D   
things are getting hairy here in baltimore now.   
better go get my boomstick ruger single-six .22 

eustacia_vye28   
2007-06-13 03:10 pm   
be safe, Mer!  
(dude, i had no idea so many on my flist had guns....)

razorbagel   
2007-06-13 03:15 pm No worries. :D Gotta run - there's an ominous grumbly-type sound near the side porch door.

 

eustacia_vye28   
2007-06-13 03:22 pm   
be safe!  
i'm gonna make the dash in to work now.

Big G (geoffimusprime) wrote,  
@ 2007-06-13 13:35:00

BLITEOTW

It's bad out there. This is, I suppose, what I get for not watching the news or even having the TV on today. It's on all the channels now. And upon reading some other friends' journals, it's pretty widespread, as far out as PA and even up to New York now. Not sure leaving here is really an option at this point. I found more stuff to barricade the doors with, and if the zombies get through, I am prepared to destroy the stairs and hole out on the upper floors. There are heavy enough objects here that I can use to throw through the staircase. As I type, I am filling empty tubs with drinkable water just in case we lose water here. I've moved all the canned food (my other cousin brought a shipload of it from overseas) upstairs. Still trying to find suitable weapons. Not much here to use but table legs. That'll have to do for now.  
I can't stop thinking about what I just did a little while ago. I mean, I knew my cousin was already gone. I know enough about zombies to know that. But, still, he was my cousin. Part of me keeps screaming "What have I done?" I don't think anything at all can truly prepare you for it. I can't stop thinking about it. It hurts. Still trying to contact my other cousin with no success. Phone lines are dodgy, and I can't get through to her company. Also been trying to get hold of my mom and gramma. No luck there either.

 

sundancekat   
2007-06-13 02:06 pm   
He wasn't your cousin anymore. I know that's not much consolation, but there was nothing else you could have done for him. Try not to dwell on it. Right now, you have to focus. Stay sharp and you'll stay alive.

geoffimusprime   
2007-06-13 02:45 pm   
Trying to, ain't as easy as the movies make it seem.

eustacia_vye28   
2007-06-13 02:21 pm   
you've got to remember how he was before last night. dude, i'm glad you're all right. *hugs* i think things are getting dodgy here on the island. i don't think anyone's safe.

geoffimusprime   
2007-06-13 02:45 pm   
Try to protect yourself as best as you can. I think it's only gonna get worse.

eustacia_vye28   
2007-06-13 03:03 pm   
we've got swords in the house, at least.  
i think people are starting a mass exodus from the area here. maybe i should go in to work after all? lots of concrete and locked doors there...

sherris17   
2007-06-14 04:12 pm   
Don't forget the can opener :)

geoffimusprime   
2007-06-14 04:28 pm   
Swiss Army Knife. Greatest invention ever.

sundancekat (sundancekat) wrote,  
@ 2007-06-13 13:38:00

BLITEOTW  
You know, a lot of weird shit happens at my workplace so I wasn't going to say anything about this. But then I started reading what some of you guys are posting on your journals right now, and I started to wonder.  
Before I get ahead of myself, let me give you a little backstory. The chef at the cafeteria here is German, so he's got a thick accent that normally sounds a little slurred. But today...it was different for some reason. I could barely understand what he was saying to the people in line. He was shuffling around kind of weird, too, like he had hurt his foot or something. I also noticed he had a bandage wrapped around his right forearm, just above the wrist, and it almost looked like it was wet. Not bloody or anything, just...wet.  
Now, normally I wouldn't think much of it, but like I said I came back after lunch and read what all you guys were writing. I don't know...maybe he did hurt his foot, and maybe he burned his arm cooking (the kitchen is really tiny and cramped; it's always possible). Maybe he broke a toe or something, and he's on painkillers and it's making it hard to speak normally.  
Or maybe he's been infected with whatever this is.  
I know, I know, I'm probably overreacting. There's no way something like that could happen here. We're a drug plant for crying out loud...everything is carefully controlled and sterilized, just like the FDA says it has to be. I think it would be really hard to spread contagion in a place like this.  
The funny thing is though, he was fine when I saw him at breakfast. That's what I can't figure out.  
I decided to eat a salad today. I'm wary of food that he's touched, and I know the salads are prepared by the assistant chefs. Better safe than sorry I guess.

sweetmel76   
2007-06-14 11:42 am   
Maybe Peter was drunk. XD

 

Hyacinth Girl (eustacia_vye28) wrote,  
@ 2007-06-13 13:45:00

BLITEOTW  
maybe i shouldn't go into work after all.  
the storm door outside is locked, the inside door is locked. it's been quiet all along the street outside all day. whatever is going down in the DC/PA area hasn't arrived out here yet, at least. I hope cousin_sue and geoffimusprime are okay. Well, Sue's prolly had something planned for an event like this since she lives in the sticks. Geoff's not on home ground, so i worry about him more.  
jay's okay at the office. i just called. he's all right, no weirdness going down there yet. he's got a jeep, so while the mileage sucks, i know he can roll over whatever he needs to in order to get home. and we've got swords here if the need arises, which i don't think it will.  
is it weird that i think going into a psych ER may be safer than staying home? :P  
in any case, it's during the weird outbreaks that living in NY sucks. you never hear about these things out in Ohio or Nebraska. nothing out there but meth labs, really. i love living out here for the sheer option of stuff to do even if i choose to do nothing but transcribe smut all day. but dude, this is creepy. i hate real creepy.

razorbagel   
2007-06-13 02:05 pm? is there something happening in the baltimore/dc area i should know about? o__O   
/sitting in baltimore with no newspaper atm

 

eustacia_vye28   
2007-06-13 02:57 pm   
go read sue's journal. zombies. apparently salt works as well as disconnecting the spinal cord.

 

razorbagel   
2007-06-13 02:59 pm   
yeah - one knocked on my door.  
thankfully, i'd read your blog and was prepared with my boomstick side-by-side shotgun. :D

 

eustacia_vye28   
2007-06-13 02:59   
*thwaps self* I forgot to add on this really informative link about the epidemic.  
just saying. 

 

heyurs   
2007-06-13 02:33 pm 

No. Don't go to work. What is going on? Sounds creepy/scary. : /

eustacia_vye28   
2007-06-13 02:58 pm   
zombies. lots and lots of them apparently.

heyurs   
2007-06-14 10:30 pm 

Oh my! *goes to shut myself in* : /


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, my allergies have gotten to me. i will correct/edit these last three chapters when I can finish a thought without coughing or sneezing.

Doc The Stampede (docthestampede) wrote,  
@ 2007-06-13 13:02:00

BLITEOTW

 

Holy shit, its amazing what you miss when you get wrapped up at work. In the last half hour its gone from "what is this a publicity stunt" to "oh shit! i mean, oh shit!"  
The blog entries seem to be legit, my friend at the agency wasn't pulling my leg. He told me to stay at work today, my building was designed as a business continuation center -- its solid concrete and can withstand almost anything you throw at it. 

Security folks just came around and told all of us to not go outside for smoke breaks. Too bad for the smokers. 

I know we have good power, when the blackout hit a few years back we maintained power, air and water. Still, I don't want to sleep on the lounge couch tonight -- hopefully the authorities will get this straightened out when its time for me to go home.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Post a new comment)

 

sundancekat  
2007-06-13 01:56 pm (local) (link)  
I think I may be in the same boat as you. The problem with this place though is that it's all spread out in a single story building, with windows everywhere. The doors to the IT area are solid, and the two rooms have a separate power feed with two backup systems, so I guess I can lock myself in here if I need to. Now I wish I had cleaned off these shelves and put in a futon mattress like I've been joking about for so long.

(Reply to this)(Thread)

 

docthestampede  
2007-06-13 02:18 pm (local) (link)  
I don't think I want to wait here in the office. I'm worried about my mom and the rest of my family.  
I may have to go back into the city.

(Reply to this)(Parent) (Thread)

 

sundancekat  
2007-06-13 02:22 pm (local) (link)  
I want to tell you not to do it, but I'm torn. I'm worried about my dad, my stepmom, my brother... I want to see if they're OK but you know...I can't help them if I'm dead so I gotta take care of me first.  
Just...if you go...please be careful.

(Reply to this)(Parent) 

 

thatcalliecat  
2007-06-13 02:08 pm (local) (link)  
gosh you're lucky... i mean the only thing i feel lik ei have going for me is that i'm on the 12th floor.... and i have a couple pretty strong doors... too bad the door into the building is glass. shit.  
but luckily there's not many around here yet. at least not that i can see out my window

(Reply to this)(Thread)

 

docthestampede  
2007-06-13 02:19 pm (local) (link) 

Shit, they're in the main city too aren't they? Remember that smokestack I took a picture of outside of 23rd street? I think that was a sign of something going wrong.  
Be safe. Cellphones still seem to work, call me if you need something. I think I'm going to come in, I gotta go check on mom.

Deza

Powered by LiveJournal.com  
BLITEOTW  
Strange people in the library tonight. Even for my library, they were strange. Vacant expressions, lots of drooling, and the smell. EW! We had to have Officer J escort one guy out after he tried to bite another patron!  
Ugh. Please, let there be some sanity at work in the morning.  
I did a quick look-see through the usual sources. Something weird is going on. It's not even a full moon, and my news of the weird feed brought me this:

Police run over bum in New Zealand

 

D1sc0r0b0t  
Wednesday, June 13, 2007

It's true 

I saw one.  
Up in Howick. I needed some paper for the printer and I hadn't eaten anything all day anyway, so I figured I'd just make a quick run up, maybe get a Mince and Cheese from Muzza's Pies, have a quick browse. I parked out the back and I walked through the alleyway next to Readaway books. On the other side of the street, in front of the Prospect of Howick, there was this guy, just standing there. Dishevelled doesn't even come close. I didn't think anything of it - just figured he was some old rummy on his way to the pub. But then the jogger came by. The street was relatively deserted, but this guy was cutting through what few people there were - making a big show of running around the slow-moving pedestrians, holding out a warding arm to traffic as he cut across the road without looking. Hell, he was even wearing a headband. He crossed over to the pub side of the road and ran straight past the rummy.  
At the last minute, the rummy's arm came out, tackled the jogger like a slow-motion great sporting moments replay. Slow, but effective. The jogger stopped and then the rummy's other arm came round, caught the jogger in an embrace. They both froze. Like a sculpture with a fatalistic message: get all the exercise you want, but sooner or later you're going to end up looking like me. Then the rummy took a bite out of the jogger's neck. It seemed like an eternity that the whole street was still, the only sound the blood dripping down off the windows onto the pavement. Then somebody screamed and the spell was broken.  
People running, everywhere, in all directions except toward the rapidly expanding pool of blood. The rummy - hell, tell it like it is, the zombie- dropped the jogger's body and turned, surveyed the chaos. Still moving slowly now, but something in his eyes, something, forgive me, something more alive. Then he looked across the road directly at me. I was still standing in the mouth of the alleyway. The zombie shuffled off the pavement and onto the road. I was lost in those eyes and I couldn't move. He reached the middle of the street -  
\- and was thrown tumbling into the air. The police car must have been doing at least sixty five when it hit him. By the time the zombie slammed into the road it was already up near the pedestrian crossing. Squeal of tyres and the car skidded to a stop, waited.  
The zombie rose to its feet.  
The reverse lights on the police car came on.  
The car hit the zombie and it disappeared under one of the tyres. The car slammed on the brakes again, skidding out of control. This time the zombie didn't get up. A red-grey line tracked from what remained of the zombie's head to the right rear tyre.  
Something strange happened to the crowd. Obviously, other people had been watching the news. They knew this thing was - well, not contagious, not exactly, but, you know. Now there were ricochets, each person wanting to be as far away from the other people as it was possible to get. With the closeness of the crowd, it wasn't more than a couple of seconds before people were pushing, screaming, knocking each other down. I don't think any of them were infected. Damage they were doing to each other it probably didn't matter.  
I turned and ran back down the alleyway, thumbing the alarm on my car keys as I went. I didn't want to be outside any longer than I needed to be. Backed out of the car park - there was a crump as I collided with another parked car but there was no way I was going to stop. I don't even know how fast I was going by the time I got out onto the road.  
I've locked all the windows and doors, obviously. Not that it's going to help. No weapons, no resources. There's one thing though - an unintended benefit of working at home. Everyone else is at work, so the neighbourhood is deserted, apart from the shops and they're a good twenty minute walk away. Longer I suppose, rate those things move.  
I need to think..

Massive cemetery disturbances 

and attacks by meth addicts in Australia.  
Voluntary medical quarantine in Kuwait.

My Things of the World  
Friday, June 15, 2007

It's Better 

Well the last couple of days have been tough but we got off better then most in the world. Helps when you are surrounding by a blistering desert and a few thousand combat veterans of Iraq with alot of ammo.  
Big hint to the world. Zombies vs. Tanks = alot of messy clean up.  
Oh somebody figured out I was retired Army and I got called back up. More like here your doing this now instead of that.  
We are going out on a food and fuel patrol tomorrow. Won't be able to write. Stay strong we are gonna get back to you and kick those Zombies back across Hell's border.

Posted by Rat at 10:48 AM 0 comments 

Thursday, June 14, 2007

It's Worse 

We made it. We made it and they have some internet up here so I will try and cover the topic for you.  
The trip to the air base was how can I say terrifying and exciting. We had to take the highway since backroads don't exist around here. Kuwait is a very sectioned place. The Kuwaitis live in one part of town while the immigrant workers who outnumber them 3-1 live in other part usually by nationality.  
You can guess where this went. When the zombies started popping up everyone headed to help their countrymen. Hey we were running to ours so who can blame them.  
There are very few guns in this country not in the hands of the police and military. Those guys put up a fight but when they started to get overrun they headed for their friends and families and built up secure areas and tried to hold out. Don't get me wrong the Kuwaiti armed forces can and did fight. They got a bad rep in the Gulf war for running away. Like they should have stayed and face an army ten times their size with better equipment. Actually some did. Those not killed the Iraqis executed by hanging and firing squad.  
This time the zombies had the numbers but not the weapons. From what we can tell most of the zombies are down. There were only about two million people in this country total and we are surrounded by desert. The high today was 123 F. Between the fighting back and the heat most of the zombies went down.  
Now our real problems begin. Law and order are out. The dozens of armed groups are gearing up for the real fight. Food and especially water are the prizes. Again we are in a desert. Things have to be shipped in. That ain't happening soon. There aren't even water lines here. People have tanks on their roofs trucks come by and fill up every few days. When those tanks start going dry you can see.  
OK have to get back to work. Funny the US government says I still have a job and need to do it. Even if we aren't sure there is a US Government.

Posted by Rat at 11:16 AM 0 comments 

Wednesday, June 13, 2007

It's BAD 

This is it don't know if anyone will read this but here goes.  
I checked out the other townhouses. First I could not find anyone. The rooms were strange. Some were perfectly normal and other looked like a CSI set before the clean up crews get there.  
I did find two of my coworkers. They were still asleep and did not have a clue what was going on. The only thing we did realize is we were the only ones with locked doors.  
After the last house we started across the street in the Kuwaiti houses. That's when things got full on Romero. Yep zombies. We did not know it at first. It wasn't until my partner approached this woman. She turned around and half her face was gone. She used the other half to bite his throat out. I bashed her head in with a lamp and we got out.  
We took one of the security vans and are headed to the Air base. Only thing we could think of. They have guns at least.  
We took the bite guy with us. Yeah it goes against the Romero but this is real life. Maybe he will get better maybe not. We can not tell now.  
I am about to lose the wireless so hopefully I will post after we get there. Hopefully there is someone to read this.

 

Posted by Rat at 6:30 PM 0 comments 

 

 

Very wrong here 

I don't know what is happening and I can't stay long to write. Got up to go to work and when I got outside there weren't any secuirty guards. We don't really need them the Army makes us us them but I have known these guys for the entire 30 months I have been here and today they are just gone.  
Same thing with the Dining Facility staff. Some food was out but no one is in the kitchen.  
Tried checking emails all spam but none of the regulars is in the computer room. I am going to leave here and see what I can find. I am really starting to get nervous.

Posted by Rat at 10:54 AM 0 comments 

Tuesday, June 12, 2007

Health Scare 

Picked up a copy of the Arab Times Newspaper (English edition I am not that good) (yes it really is called the Arab Times). Normally I don't but the picture on the cover made me. The Emir of Kuwait was there. He was in front of the main medical center. He was actually putting out a call for those who are "not feeling themselves" to come in immediately. I quess it went out on TV and radio too but like I said I do not understand Arabic.  
Normally in the Arab world your health is your business. The Kuwaitis have the best health care money can buy (literally) but for the Emir to make a personal call like that is just plain weird.

Posted by Rat at 10:57 AM 2 comments 

Monday, June 11, 2007

More Orange Dust 

Well there folks after several clear, beautiful 115 degree days we are once more back in the dust. As mentioned in the title the dust is even brighter orange then it was before.  
Still this is good in one area. We can't work since the planes can't fly so we get to catch up on other things like paperwork, maintenance and sleep.  
There is something funny though. The military gaurds seem to have doubled. The Kuwaiti gaurds are coming onto the bus and checking us. Not our IDs just us. The weirdest part is the civilian contracted guards (did I mention we have alot of guards) are not leaving the post after their shift. They have set up tents for them and are keeping them on base. The ones in the towers now have two per tower instead of one and they are staying awake.  
Everyone knew they slept. It's not like we are in any danger from attack here in Kuwait.

 

Posted by Rat at 9:50 AM 0 comments 

 

 

Saturday, June 9, 2007

Busy Busy 

Hey there sorry for not posting for a few days. Things here are never easy but then again where are they easy?  
We have not been getting back from work till later then usual. I have been trying to get my online classes finished up so not much time left for posting.  
The weird part is why we have been late getting back from the base. It is usually an hour drive from the airbase to where we live. Lately there have been alot of traffic accidents. I should explain alot for Kuwait is different then America. Here they average 3000+ traffic accidents a year. This is almost ten a day. These are the serious ones the police get involved in. This is a country of less then 2,000,000. To give you a better idea last year the Kuwaiti police wrote 3,000,000 traffic tickets for the estimated 1,000,000 cars in country.  
But I digress. The really weird part is most of the accidents are involving pedestrians being hit. Again not uncommon around these parts but lately its just like people are wandering into the street with absolutely no care if they are hit.  
Maybe it is just a one of those statistical things but it is really getting dangerous out there. At least the orange dust clouds went away.

Posted by Rat at 9:17 PM 0 comments 

Older Posts 

Subscribe to: Posts (Atom) 

Guerilla uprising in the Philipines.

Last week, I've been using this night light that attracts insects and kills them. Every so often, I'll hear this sudden zap that kills one of them damn flies. Unfortunately, this also has a tendency to suddenly jolt me awake.  
Which is a good thing too because last night, it was what saved me from the zombies!  
For the past few weeks, the water company has been doing some construction around our area, usually taking up space in the roads as they install new "pipes". Well apparently, they weren't installing pipes to transport water. They were installing pipes for the zombies to attack us! Since the construction was spread out, from the school to the restaurants outside the village to Camp Crame, this also meant that the zombies had instant access to key locations. In one swift moment, they just all suddenly appeared!  
Most of the houses in the village had tall gates. These would have bought the owners some time as it took half a minute for the zombies to climb over them. Unfortunately, they struck at midnight when everyone was asleep. Some of the dogs were barking but who knew it was the start of the zombie attack? The dogs were quickly silenced.  
Personally, I went down to the kitchen for a glass of water when I saw the zombies banging on the windows. And then breaking through. They came from every direction but luckily, I used my nimble size to escape. It's a good thing I walk to work too... running that fast didn't put too much strain on my body.  
It was when I was outside that I saw where the zombies were emerging from. The pipeline acted as trenches for the zombies, their main route around the city. Occasionally, someone would put up a fight against the zombie. They'd be dragged into the pipes however and then all I heard was lots of screaming.  
Anyway it's over now. The zombies just fled when the sun came out. But the damage has been done and the sewer trenches are still there. They can pop up anytime. Maybe if I can find a construction vehicle and have them apply cement over the pipe system...  
To my readers out there, don't let them install pipes outside your homes! You've had water all this time before those pipes, installing them won't make your life better! It's part of the zombie conspiracy!

Posted by Charles at 5:21 AM 

underpope  
I used to work in a cafe like that.  
God, there were times when I was like that myself.

deza  
I'll admit I get frustrated with our teens, but I've never had a particular desire to take a chunk out of any of them.  
I was so sorry to hear of the loss of your library volunteer. Will the system be doing anything to keep similar incidents from repeating?

underpope  
I'm not sure. I imagine the outreach program will be suspended for now, but the incident will definitely come up when we have our library commission meeting next Monday.

Posted on Jun. 13th, 2007 05:10 am 

wordweaverlynn  
New moon plus Mercury at station. Retrograde starts 6/15.

 

BLITEOTW  
Posted on 2007.06.13 at 19:12 

I took all the data I could and loaded it onto a pen drive. Along with a last will and testament, not that it'll probably do any good since nobody will be around to read it. I still don't know what happened. One of those choppers crashed on the roof. Things caught fire, and people then finally started to panic. The first wave out made it about 400 feet before they came out of the woods and caught them. Remember how I said I could run faster than most other people? Well, I'm afraid that was my quite successful plan.  
Once I got past the big hoard, it's been easy to avoid or trick them when I encountered them. Hoped on a truck full of escapees and made it back to the University of Maryland. Man, after all the crime we've had here, the police stopped goofing around. This place is like a fortress. On my way in, I saw gangs of students beating zombies into the ground, left and right, with burning toilet seats. I guess I'm safe for a while, once again, but who knows how long this will last? Everybody tends to stay inside, but I swear I see people shambling along the streets of campus. What good is keeping them out if they're already inside?  
Still no guns to be had, though. Damn. What I wouldn't give for even a .22 pistol right now. Or even a sword or crowbar. I put that Louisville Slugger by the door of the garage for a reason, so I hope somebody back home is putting it to good use. I've tried to pass on the tip about road salt, but nobody seems to want to listen. This time, I'm going to make a break for it on my own, and not wait for the chaos to reach me first.  
Good lord, somebody just asked me how the brains were at Panda Express. I think leaving should be done sooner rather than later... I know I'm okay so far, all I have is a little frostbite on my arm... 

Posted on 2007.06.13 at 16:54  
Woah... one of the cyrotanks just blew a gasket and liquid helium spewed out. Jet went up to the ceiling. That was cool. 

BLITEOTW  
Posted on 2007.06.13 at 16:31 

I stepped out to get some coffee, and when I got back, all the biologists were gone. Just poof, and everybody else is just shifting through old work papers. Nobody's really working, but they're making it look like they are. There's still some scrap notes sitting around in the big conference room, but that's it. The whiteboards have been erased, too. I don't know what it means. I can see over into DC. So many black helicopters. All over the place. But more leaving than are arriving. This does not bode well.  
I guess I may as well spill all I know. For all I know, I could be taken next, maybe to a safer place, maybe to nowhere at all. The Higgs boson does something to DNA that makes it... aggressive. I don't really know how, but that's the last thing we were talking about. No, I don't know what gene, or what kind of DNA it effects. I'm a physicist, dammit, not a doctor.  
From what I hear, other people may be bigger threats than them. I've read a book or two on wilderness survival. Maybe I can walk up to Jersey or somewhere, find some of you all, and make it into the woods. I've got my walking shoes... 

Posted on 2007.06.13 at 15:30 

My god the higgs data is amazing. It's on the internet you can find it; I guess I'm lucky to be here where so many people are willing to drop whatever they're doing and work on this. It's really complex, but we're getting some big results right away.  
Lucky. Lucky. There are moans, screams, and wails outside. It's not, "them." When they said this is a secure facility, I guess they meant it. I seem to be the only one surprised by all this, but most everybody else, is, well, let's just say higher up on the food chain. Most people in here seem pretty okay, though the ones with families seem to be a bit more worried. I also haven't seen any of the cleaning staff around AT ALL. Maybe they got locked out with all the other people hoping for help and security in here.  
We had helicopters come by. I don't know what that was about, and I know enough not to ask. Heck, even the 3-stars didn't get helicopters. We've started venting some liquid helium. "Testing," says the building manager. Yeah, testing it on people outside, no doubt. They get scared away by the bursting fumes, but keep coming back. I don't know why they want in so much. We have neither the food or space for more people than we already have now. We probably have guns that I didn't know about either.  
But frankly, if I make it out of this alive, it'll be because I can probably run a heck of a lot faster than everybody else in here. One things go bad, everybody will try to make a run for it at once. Like I said, I'll keep up my strength, and probably outrun almost everybody else. My one hope now is that this Higgs data can tell us something useful... 

Posted on 2007.06.13 at 14:45 

Higgs boson discovered? docthestampede, you may be interested in this. Apparently, it has some very interesting effects. A lot of them may have been released in the latest experiment, conducted this morning...


End file.
